Anything for You
by BluAyu
Summary: Trusting and teasing, learning to love and learning to let go. Their lives are completely different but cross to form a bond stronger than the past. YuuMizu
1. Chapter 1

**Anything For You **

** -BluAyu **

_(A/N: Ano. Hello everyone! It's Blu again with the prequel to Memory! Yes it's finally up! To note to you that this entire fic crosses with 'Memory'. It's Mizuki and Yuuta centric though and has alot of drama in it. Mizuki might even be a little bit OOC because I filled in the gaps of his childhood history. >> Trsut me he's not as prefect as he seems. ANYWAY to get off this subject it's a Yuuta/Mizuki fic and has a cross with Hyoutei beginning with the first chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!)_

_Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me. Enough said._

_One _

It had all started with the two meeting in an expensive clothes store in the season of winter. Finding out that they both had a lot in common made them see eachother even more. And so this had all started because of the Hyoutei diva… Hajime Mizuki and Keigo Atobe were so a like that sometimes they couldn't stand eachother, but they had quickly fallen in love. Yuuta had seen it coming when he first saw the limousine pull up to the front gates of Saint Rudolph. Most of the students were stunned. Nobody important except maybe the headmistress of the school ever arrived in a limo. But this one looked far more expensive than the headmistress'. Everyone had stared at the appearance of the car, even Yuuta was wondering what was going on at the time. He had not known the manager of the Saint Rudolph tennis club was even keeping in touch or even talking to Atobe at the time.

The driver at opened the door to reveal the Hyoutei captain. Some girls squealed in excitement of the over-confident boy arriving here at the school. Boys rolled their eyes at the fact that someone such as him was there. To get to the point, everyone was confused and stunned that Keigo Atobe was here out of all places. And then came Mizuki out of the dorm's entrance. He had on a frilly purple shirt and some black dress pants in which Yuuta could no doubt bet on, was made of highly expensive material.

"Ah Hajime, there you are. Ore-sama has been waiting for your arrival," drawled out Atobe.

Mizuki chuckled lightly as everyone stared at them in awe.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Keigo," he replied.

Yuuta was shocked. The words 'Keigo' shocked him. There was no honorific with Atobe's first name meaning…..something was going on between them. Yuuta really didn't know WHY he even cared at the time, but some how he could not take his eyes off the pair. They both got into the limo and drove away leaving Yuuta pondering on what was going on. Mizuki and Atobe. Both if anything, had everything in common. Except maybe Atobe had easier access to expensive stores and money. Yuuta knew damn well that Mizuki got money from his 'lawyer parents' and worked during the summer saving up money so he'd have enough when school started back.

But after that little fact they looked good together and Yuuta somehow admitted that to himself and couldn't get over it. Mizuki and Atobe? Last time Mizuki had met up with Atobe (Yuuta was there to witness) they had both been arguing over what eachother was wearing. And that was…what? Back in August? What had made them change?

As Yuuta went back to his dorm people kept asking him why Atobe Keigo was at their school and why Mizuki went with him. Everyone asked him because he was closest to the manager. Yuuta just shrugged and finally when two more people asked he called out, "I have no clue what is going on between Atobe and Mizuki so could you just leave it alone!"

Yuuta escaped to his dorm. He didn't have to worry about a roommate. Mizuki had set him up that way for some reason. Then again Mizuki set every one of his tennis players in a separate rooms… Maybe because they worked hard and earned it? Hm, that was something to think about… Yuuta's gray eyes shifted to the clock and he sighed. Mizuki and himself would be missing dinner… Atobe would probably feed the manager though. Surely. Yuuta slapped himself for worrying about his senpai.

He just felt overprotective of him. Sort of like how his older brother Syusuke had claimed him and literally threatened Mizuki with his life, that if he got within a foot of Yuuta he'd be seeing himself thrown out the window. Of course Mizuki had ignored all those threats without a problem and Syusuke ended up not doing anything unless he entered the Fuji household with Yuuta… Yeah, that had been a problem.

Yuuta decided to go to sleep. That he'd worry about eating and about Mizuki in the morning. He needed to rest after a very long day of winter tennis training in the indoor gymnasium.

* * *

Mizuki and Atobe had met at an expensive clothes store about a month ago they completely were mad that they had encountered eachother for the second time that season. They had argued over a nice pure white designer shirt. Until finally Mizuki gave in and let Atobe have it. 'Ore-sama admires your submission and spunk' Atobe had said. Mizuki had then not known weather to be flattered or annoyed. But then he had found himself storing Atobe's phone number into his cell phone while Atobe stored Mizuki's into his own.

They had both kept in contact ever since then. They both had fit together perfectly. They played tennis well…they dressed well…and they even _insulted_ eachother well. Mizuki wasn't sure how he found himself kissing Atobe either and going on first name basis with him either. He just did. And now Mizuki was in Atobe's limo going to a very expensive restaurant that was a couple hundred miles away.

"You don't mind Ore-sama taking you out?" asked Atobe glancing over at Mizuki who was idly playing with a stand a raven black hair.

"Not at all Keigo." He had replied flatly.

"Hajime how long have we been dating?" asked Atobe.

"Three weeks and a day," answered Mizuki.

"And I have yet to take you clothes shopping. After we eat I shall take you. Don't worry about a thing Hajime, you're with me now and every little desire and need shall be taken care of," said Atobe. And with that he kissed Mizuki who kissed back.

Every desire…every need… That comforted Mizuki some how knowing he'd be protected from everyone and everything because he knew some people loathed him for one reason or another. Not like he really let it get to him. It had only been when he was shoved up against a locker and beaten to death that he had gotten worried. He had to pay dearly all the time for being the way he was. That had began back when school first started and nobody had been there to save him. Not even Yuuta who had actually been at his family's house for the weekend the day he was beaten. Mizuki had covered up all the bruises and marks with make-up…and if there was a little scratch showing and some one asked about it, he'd say it was from tennis.

This is why he needed and loved Atobe. The buchou of Hyoutei could keep him safe without even being there at Saint Rudolph.

"You're not going to insult my fashion sense are?" asked Mizuki.

Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Your dress sense is fine. It's where you're shopping at that bothers me," he said.

"Well excuse me for not having all the money in the world," snapped back Mizuki starting to twirl a strand of hair between his fingers again.

Mizuki had never been exactly rich as Atobe was. Yes his mother was a lawyer, but everything he had he earned. That's how his parents taught him (since his father had a completely different life working as a farmer)and his two older sisters. One was in highschool and the other was in college. Both of his sisters, like Hajime himself, were very successful.

"Ore-sama told you that all would be taken care of," Atobe replied. And then there was a ring of a cell phone. Atobe answered and then rolled his eyes at whoever was calling even if they were probably miles away.

"Jiroh I'm obviously busy."

Pause.

"Ore-sama could care less about sharing some Pocky with you. To note to you that I'm on a very important dinner date that does not need to be interrupted by your phone calls."

And that's when Mizuki realized that something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he then completely knew that maybe he had stolen something or had forgotten something. He wasn't sure what it was. Mizuki decided to shake it off as Atobe continued to talk on the phone as they made their way down into Shinjukuku for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two _

The sound of a ringing phone had woken him up. Yuuta lifted his head from the pillow on his bed and looked at the caller ID.

'_Syusuke_'

Yuuta pressed the talk button murmuring a sleepy,"Moshi moshi?"

"Yuuta, how are you? Is it true what I've heard from Jiroh?" asked the silky voice of Yuuta's older brother. Fuji Syusuke. Yuuta's older brother went to a completely different school, while Yuuta Fuji attended school at Saint Rudolph's his older brother Syusuke Fuji attended school as Seishun Gakuen, which full of great tennis players. Actually Seigaku High now that they were in highschool. Yuuta once again was left behind in tenth grade while his senpais' along with his older brother went into eleventh grade giving only a year more until they would attend college or live their own lives.

Saint Rudolph though had been one school going to seventh grade to twelfth. Seigaku went completely separate buildings one on one side of town and the other on the opposite side of the city. But then again, Saint Rudolph's was a private school, in which Yuuta was living off of scholarship thanks to Mizuki. The differences about Junior High and Highschool at Saint Rudolph's was the separate tennis team. And having more freedom in highschool.

"The Jiroh from Hyoutei?" asked Yuuta yawning.

Syusuke chuckled on the other line amused.

"Is there any other Jiroh we know Yuuta?" he teased.

"What did he tell you?"

"That your manager is going out with Atobe Keigo," answered Syusuke.

Yuuta gritted his teeth. Why did his brother have to bring that up? Not that it really mattered BUT okay….well maybe it DID matter, but his brother and god forbid not Mizuki were not going to find that out.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Yuuta.

"I just wanted to celebrate with you. I was so afraid that you were being molested by him," explained Syusuke.

Yuuta rolled his silver eyes.

"I was never molested in the first place. And can you stop calling Mizuki 'him'? He does have a name you know, now that he has a boyfriend you can't surely have a grudge against him," he said.

Another soft laugh on the other line.

"So did Atobe whisk him away in a limo?" asked Syusuke continuing to prod.

"No Aniki he whisked him away on a mountain bike... Yes the drama queen arrived in a limo! Don't be naïve Aniki, because I know you aren't. Are you actually trying to piss me off today?" snapped Yuuta.

"Maybe I should ask Atobe to transfer him to Hyoutei so you can be left alone for good," pondered Syusuke.

Yuuta gripped the phone hard and had an urge to yell at his older brother right then and there. Not that it wouldn't have mattered to Syusuke Fuji, he'd always tease the younger Fuji and would always managed to get yelled at.

"_Goodbye_ Aniki," said Yuuta pressing the end button. Syusuke didn't call back any. If anything he went off to bother Seigaku's buchou or Kikumaru Eiji. Why did his brother care what happened to Mizuki anyway? I mean Syusuke hated Mizuki with the all fiery passion and had done such a good job to make sure his food was tampered with when he visited the Fuji household with Yuuta. Something else was going on here that Yuuta wasn't informed of.

* * *

Everyone would stare at him as he walked down the halls to each class. The appearance of Atobe had spread out through the whole school. Some people had actually figured out that they were going out, some people thought they were just friends, and then there were the others with farfetched ideas. Mizuki had been left alone but rumors had spread. He'd chuckle at each one he would hear from a friend of his. At the end of classes, he had headed down the indoor gym. Yuuta Fuji was already down there training his heart out. Yuuta had always been one of Mizuki's favorites on the tennis team.

Yuuta would follow orders without question and usually defend him when others would not. In short Yuuta was his favorite out of everyone he had to deal with. Right now he was being obedient and sticking to his training. Right now it was just hitting a tennis ball against one of the gym walls that didn't have a window since nobody had arrived yet.

"Practicing again Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki asked.

Yuuta glanced back only for a second to hit the ball back against the wall again.

"What does it look like I'm…doing!" he exclaimed hitting the tennis ball again in the middle of his sentence.

"So obedient lately…What's gotten into you? If you had practiced this often back when you played Echizen you'd already be as good as your brother," said Mizuki taking out some of his data on Yuuta that was somewhere on his clipboard. He'd have to change some results he had on the lefty-killer.

"I should be…asking the…same!" said Yuuta hitting the tennis ball harder.

"Were you surprised?" asked Mizuki writing down some percentages and then marking some out. The ball whizzed past Yuuta who whirled around to face the manager.

"No. I wasn't, Atobe and you look good together anyway. You guys have the same personality too, it was bound to happen some day," he replied.

Mizuki's dark blue eyes went wide in shock.

"I was talking about me coming down here so early before practice to watch you. But if that is what's on your mind then I'll will tell you Atobe is completely different from me," he answered.

Yuuta rolled his eyes.

"Other than he has more money than you?" he asked dully.

"Very funny Yuuta-kun. To tell you right now he was on the phone half way to the restaurant," snapped Mizuki looking up from his notes.

"With who?" asked Yuuta.

"Jiroh."

"So that's how my brother found out," muttered Yuuta.

Mizuki's head shot up completely and his writing faltered the pen staying in one spot.

"Excuse me? Repeat that," he ordered.

"My. Aniki. Knows. Jiroh must have told him and Atobe obviously announced it to him for him to know. You shouldn't worry about it though. Aniki is actually happy thinking that you'll transfer to Hyoutei or something," stated Yuuta simply.

He walked over to other side of the gym to pick up the tennis ball that he has missed.

"What? Yuuta-kun do you want me to go there?" asked Mizuki.

Yuuta sighed.

"I said my aniki wants to you to. Not me. I don't care, nobody's stopping you. Personally to me it's whatever makes you happy," he corrected.

"Then I'm happy here," said Mizuki.

Yuuta gave a small smile and went back to training.

"Then stay here, nobody's stopping you," he answered.

* * *

Dinner had been uneventful. Yanagisawa had been bragging on and on about his eleventh grade girlfriend the whole time and everyone had listened bored as ever. Mizuki would glance over at Yuuta every now and then to see if he was eating properly. Lately he had been eating little. Nomura even said that he skipped breakfast, and Mizuki had an urge to lecture Yuuta about that but decided not to since the boy seemed kind of down lately.

"Speaking of relationships, what was with Atobe and you?" asked Atsushi looking over at Mizuki whose gaze snapped away from Yuuta.

"Between the tennis team and me, we're officially going out," answered Mizuki.

"We'll at least Mizuki knows how to keep quite about it unlike SOMEBODY." Said Kaneda.

Yanagisawa looked over at the group of people blinking.

"What?"

Yuuta rolled his eyes and got up from the table. Only his side course finished on his plate as he walked away. Mizuki waited only a minute before also excusing himself from the table to follow Yuuta out of the mess hall. And then his phone rang interrupting his plans. Reaching into his pocket flipping open the phone he sighed.

"Moshi moshi," he said dully at the person who was calling.

"Is that a way to treat Ore-sama when he decides to call you?" asked Atobe Keigo from the other line.

"I was in the middle of something Keigo, must you call every hour to check on me?" asked Mizuki with his own questions.

He could practically know that Atobe was smirking on the other line.

"I wouldn't want anything happening to my boyfriend now would I? You really should transfer to Hyoutei, it'd be easier to keep track of you," Atobe replied.

Mizuki remembered when Yuuta had mentioned his brother wanting him to transfer, but…no he wasn't giving into Syusuke Fuji no matter how tempting the offer sounded. His teammates needed him at Saint Rudolph anyway, without Mizuki the whole tennis team would fall into pieces. Mizuki could just see it crash down and down without his managing his top players. They had gotten way too far to be cast in the shadows again.

"As tempting as the offer sounds, I think I'll stay here at Saint Rudolph's. The tennis team still needs my managing," said Mizuki.

Atobe chuckled.

"You're so loyal to your team and teammates. Ore-sama likes that in a man," he teased.

Mizuki blushed not knowing weather to take Atobe's comment as an insult or a compliment. He shook off the feeling.

"Well, I'm okay. Right now I'm going to look after my kouhai so I will talk to you in the morning," he answered.

"There was actually something I was going to ask you. Your tennis team and mine should meet at your courts and practice. I'd love to watch you manage your team, not to mention there could be match between your team and mine. Could we set it up for tomorrow?" asked Atobe.

Mizuki rolled his eyes and sighed. There was no arguing with Atobe Keigo, even if Mizuki said no, he'd bring his whole team over anyway.

"Fine, evening practice. I'll see you then," Mizuki replied.

"Yes I'll see you then. Ja," said Atobe and then there was click and the line went dead. Mizuki pressed the end button and pocketed the phone.

"I love you too Keigo," he said sarcastically as he went off to go find Yuuta.

Where was that boy? Good grief, finding him was such a hassle. Good thing Mizuki had food in his dorm, he'd make Yuuta eat every single bite of the instant ramen and green tea ice cream he stored away in his mini fridge and cabinet. It was dark and only the lamps from outside the school illuminated the place and he heard the sound of a tennis ball hitting the court's practice walls from yards away so Mizuki headed there.

Yuuta was practicing again, hard. Very hard. Mizuki was in awe at how the ball left a mark on the wall as he returned the ball. Yuuta was determined to get better so he could beat his older brother and have his own name and not be known as ' Fuji's little brother'. He wanted to conquer the Twist Spin shot that Ryoma Echizen used against him years ago. Mizuki knew Yuuta well enough to know his goals.

But Yuuta was taking it a little overboard by not eating and not even having a break except during classes… And then there'd be practice, rest for an hour (Yuuta would be lifting weights), dinner (Yuuta would only eat a little), and then whatever you wanted for the night. Mizuki wondered how Yuuta managed to complete his school assignments without failing. Hm, he'd have to look into that later.

"Yuuta-kun!" he called out.

Yuuta stopped practicing and looked over at him.

"You need to stop stalking me," he snapped.

"Not until you start eating right. As your senpai I'm responsible for what happens to you," said Mizuki.

"You didn't give a damn before. You shouldn't now either. You should be more worried about Atobe than me," said Yuuta as the ball flew past him and hit the tennis gates from behind him.

Mizuki rolled his eyes.

"What is with you? Are you jealous of Atobe and I?" he asked.

"Hell no, I just think that I'm being left out of something though. Plus I got a call from my brother who I think is planning something," replied Yuuta.

That came out of nowhere. But Mizuki couldn't blame him; going out with Atobe was very sudden and left everyone in shock. Mizuki would do the same Yuuta were going out with say….Ryoma Echizen from Seigaku. He'd want to know every single detail of their relationship and maybe even stalk them to figure out if it was true love or not. It was normal for Yuuta to be concerned. After all, Yuuta was Mizuki's favorite kouhai and member on the tennis team. And there was also Syusuke Fuji planning things… If anyone knew the tensai of Seigaku it had to be his younger brother and Mizuki had wondered if Fuji had been the one to propose that idea of transferring Mizuki to Hyoutei like Atobe mentioned on the phone…. Hm, another thing to look into. Mizuki should ask Atobe about that.

"Has he even told you he….loved you?" asked Yuuta who started to blush madly. He scurried over to grab the tennis ball that had gotten stuck in between the metal wires of the gate.

"No actually," said Mizuki. Not even once. Mizuki had told him that he loved Atobe, but Atobe had never done the same within the three weeks that they had been dating.

"Ch' he's not going to stay then,' replied Yuuta.

"What makes you think that?" asked Mizuki twirling a strand of hair in between his fingers.

"Because, he's supposed to love you and tell you that if he's going out with you. It's only a normal thing Mizuki-san," explained Yuuta shrugging.

"Well saying such words is such a big step for a couple that just got together," Mizuki defended.

Yuuta sighed throwing the ball up in the air to serve against the abused concrete practice wall again.

"Yuuta take a break, come to my dorm with me for a while," said Mizuki.

Yuuta dropped the tennis ball and looked at Mizuki surprised. Yuuta wasn't allowed in Mizuki's dorm. Ever. Nobody was actually now that Yuuta looked back on it.. What was making Mizuki change? The manager walked over to the gate and glanced back at his kouhai.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Just a second let me pack my things up," replied Yuuta running over to his tennis bag placing his racket into it. Mizuki waited until he knew Yuuta was behind him. There were times like this that Mizuki enjoyed because it'd be silent and comforting as they walked across the school grounds together. Yuuta had always been comforting, he'd never ever let anything happen to his senpai. Not if he could help it at least, and Mizuki wondered why he was being so obedient lately. He seemed sort of down too, and that was before he had figured out that his manager was going out with the diva from Hyoutei… Mizuki decided that he'd try to get it out of Yuuta slowly…

_(A/N: Yay. Second chapter is up. Syusuke has to evil planning and Mizuki has to get some problems out of Yuuta. And what's up with Jiroh? You'll find out soon!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Three _

Jiroh didn't know what to do. He knew better then to argue with Atobe but he was becoming restless. Why was he going out with someone he couldn't get along with? Mizuki Hajime was nice person, but Atobe and him we're too much alike and that relationship was just bound for trouble.

Not to mention Atobe had never been so cold against Jiroh. Ever. On the phone he talked to him but seemed annoyed now. At practice he'd have to run laps for sleeping. Usually Atobe would shrug it off but now he was being completely cruel! Jiroh couldn't sleep, so he decided to get up from his bed and read some manga. His dorm room was full of it. Along with Pocky in the cabinets.

Jiroh was a very fun loving person, when he wasn't asleep, he was hyper. He'd be amazed by the world around him because he slept in most of the day, that and when he was younger he didn't get out much. But for the past couple weeks his hyper-ness had drained completely. Because he had a crush on Atobe and never got to tell him, and probably never would get to now that his buchou was going out with the tennis team manager of Saint Rudolph.

He flipped through the pages of "Hana to Yume" boredly as he had read the shojo manga about five times I the last month. Oshitari's fault for getting him into shojo manga by the way. Maybe He realized that Atobe no matter how arrogant and cold he was, that he might have a romantic side like the person in one of those shojo mangas. The only thing that cheered Jiroh up was tomorrow. Tomorrow they were practicing with Saint Rudolph at their tennis courts which meant they'd get to have a road trip in one of Atobe's limousines which were always fun, and two it meant he'd get to play Yuuta Fuji again. Fuji Syusuke's little brother. Even though Jiroh had beaten Yuuta, he still found Yuuta to be an awesome person.

Maybe he'd get to talk to him, maybe they could become friends and understand eachother. Jiroh would like that because he had lost Atobe and nobody at Hyoutei had the time for him anymore. It made him feel lonely. And being lonely sucked. Jiroh knew from first hand experience because everyone thought he had problems when he was younger because he'd always be asleep or hyper. So people stayed away from him not knowing what to expect until Jiroh transferred to Hyoutei for middle school instead of going to school inYokohama.

People had accepted him for who he was and got used to his behavior of sleeping and being the way he was. Atobe admired it a lot or at least that what he made it seem like. He always wake Jiroh up to take him places that Jiroh and maybe not even a normal person would be able to go. Atobe had once mentioned taking Jiroh to America for a while and it made Jiroh leap in joy, but it seemed like they'd never get to do it now. It was like his primary school days were coming back. He once again, being ignored.

* * *

Mizuki fumbled with the keys on his key ring to find the one to his dorm room. Finally he found the right key and entered in the dark room with Yuuta following behind him. He turned on a dim lamp from the living room part of the dorm and a kitchen light. Yuuta had a room similar, Mizuki's was a little bigger and his was theme purple and white. Just like him to have a room like that…Everything was neatly in place; everything made and placed in perfection.

"Yuuta-kun come here," said Mizuki.

Yuuta went over to the mini-kitchen and stood beside Mizuki who was looking at food.

"You like ramen right?" he asked.

"I had enough dinner," answered Yuuta.

Mizuki rolled his eyes and looked darkly over at the younger boy.

"Liar. You only ate carrot salad and that was three bites ne? You're a horrible liar. You need to take care of yourself more. Now do you want ramen or do you want something else because I have ziti and some other things in the fridge over there," he said.

Yuuta sighed in defeat.

"Ramen I guess," he said.

Mizuki smirked. See? He'd always win. Nobody could beat him because he had two older sisters back home and learnt from them! So ha!

"Good boy. Now sit at the table while I heat the water up," he said. Yuuta obeyed grumbling about being treated like a child. It took a couple minutes for water to broil and Mizuki at the cup of ramen on the table, he also sat some berry flavored tea down on the table as well.

"You'll eat every bite and if you're good you eat green tea ice cream or some strawberries if you want them," said Mizuki.

Yuuta rolled his eyes at Mizuki's prodding and said, "Itadakimasu."

Believe it or not the instant ramen tasted good. He hadn't eaten a hot meal in weeks so eating this was like heaven.

"Speaking of eating habits, something has been bothering you as well Yuuta-kun. And don't try to deny it, something is keeping you down lately and you need to tell me," said Mizuki.

Yuuta glanced up from the ramen he was eating.

"That's why you invited me? Psh, I knew it wasn't from the goodness of your heart," he said.

Mizuki gritted his teeth. Yuuta could be so ungrateful sometimes…

"It was so out of the goodness of my heart! You should be happy you have a senpai who's so concerned!" he exclaimed.

"Fine. The headmistress is thinking of taking me out of Saint Rudolph's because of the scholarship… I'm in highschool now and the scholarship was for Junior High and me paying half of the tuition is becoming a problem because winter has started and my father's business has went down completely. It's hard enough to keep Yumiko in college," explained Yuuta.

Mizuki rested his chin on his hands taking in what Yuuta had revealed to him.

"I was planning to tell her tomorrow that next week I would be leaving and would be attending Seigaku High. I don't want Yumiko out of college, she's worked too hard studying fashion to be have to fly back from Paris," said Yuuta.

"You should've told me Yuuta-kun. You're so ridiculous sometimes. I can get you back in if you wish to stay. Did you forget I'm the one with connections? We still need you on the tennis team and don't worry about tuition I can get you in for free if you'll let me help you. It might take a little more studying in academics but I can help you with that," Mizuki said.

Yuuta looked shocked.

"You'd do that? Even though you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Mizuki chuckled.

"Just because Atobe is my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you. I'm here to help you always. You're staying here until you graduate, I'll make sure of it," he answered.

Yuuta smiled. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

_(A/N: Chapter three. o.o' Ano; thanks for the reviews I have so far. Anyway, this storyline is a little weird at first. It's not very interesting at first until way later and that's when it gets darker.I must dash! Until next chapter!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Four _

Yuuta had heard of Hyoutei coming over to practice this afternoon and dreaded it. It meant he'd have to take orders from both Mizuki and Atobe if anything. Ah god, dealing with one diva was enough. But when he was resting from playing a game with Akazawa he heard his name exclaimed from a distance.

"YUUTA!" Yuuta didn't even have time to look around when he was glomped.

"Ah hi Jiroh-san," said Yuuta.

"Hey Jiroh-san is for my parents. It's Jiroh!" said Jiroh as Yuuta ended up carrying him on his back, Jiroh ended up being lightweight anyway.

Atobe came out to the tennis court, Mizuki beside him and the rest of the Hyoutei regulars behind the two.

"Jiroh get off of him, you're going to injure his back with all that weight on him," ordered Atobe.

Jiroh pouted.

"Aw, Atobe isn't fun," he said leaping off of Yuuta's back.

"Ore-sama doesn't have to be fun. Now do ten laps around campus," replied Atobe.

Jiroh obeyed the order and disappeared out of sight.

"Sorry about him, he can be so immature for his age some times," said Atobe, but the apology wasn't directed toward Yuuta but Mizuki.

"It's good to have such spirited players on your team, there's not enough of those tennis players these days," replied Mizuki.

Tennis practice ended up being very…dramatic. Atobe and Mizuki would squabble back and forth about some random things and ordered people around and made remarks on their players. Yuuta ended up playing doubles with Nomura against Oshitari and Gakuto, who won within twenty minutes. Yuuta had never been good at doubles so that was the reason of their loss, that and Nomura acted too polite during a game with people. He'd not get to a ball thinking it was his double's partner's return.

Shishido and Ohtori had played an excellent game with Akazawa and Kaneda and it ended up being 5-6. Hyoutei won but it was still a very interesting match. Shishido and Ohtori were very sync… They could read eachother without saying anything and plan without even talking about it during the game or before the game. Mizuki had commented on it praising Atobe for having plays with such potential and then said he wished he had more players like that. Yuuta gritted his teeth in frustration at that. Mizuki ought to be damn grateful for who he had!

Jiroh had appeared during the end of practice and didn't have time to even play a doubles game and decided to sit with Yuuta who was observing the game between Mizuki and Atobe while playing 'King of Fighters' on his Gameboy. Advanced.

"They're really good aren't they?" asked Jiroh who was laying on his side. But he was wide awake looking a little bit hurt as he watched Atobe play tennis with Mizuki.

Yuuta nodded.

"Atobe's going to kick Mizuki's ass though," he pointed out, as he got out another game to play since he was getting bored with playing with Iori who had previously beat Ryo and Andy with a couple violent moves to the stomach and head. Yuuta remained victorious with that certain game and decided to see if he could multitask with playing 'Magical Drop III' while watching tennis.

"That's how amazing Atobe is," whispered Jiroh.

Yuuta sighed and decided to play GBA and watch tennis later. Something was bothering Jiroh.

"How about we go for a walk," offered Yuuta standing up.

Jiroh's eyes glittered and he smiled.

"You wouldn't mind me being with you?" he asked.

Yuuta shook his head.

"Of course, it's better to get away from those two anyway. I mean I bet you a couple yen that one of them are going to freak out any second now that they've broke a nail," he teased pointing to both Hyoutei and Saint Rudolph's divas.

Jiroh smiled and clung on the boy's arm.

"What are we waiting for then! Let's go!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

Atobe had spotted from a far Jiroh clinging onto Fuji's little brother's arm, talking excitedly. That meant he'd have to end this match as soon as possible.

"Ore-sama has some unfinished business to take care of, I'll have to end this match now," he said to his boyfriend ending the match six games to four.

Mizuki sighed about to say something but Atobe had already made his way outside of the tennis courts and Mizuki decided to follow to see what was with the Hyoutei captain. Atobe was listening behind a wall to conversation between Yuuta and Jiroh. Atobe mouthed for Mizuki to go away but he didn't listen to that order.

"So that's been your problem… I'm sorry," said Yuuta.

Jiroh looked down at the grass, tears forming in his usually bright and excited eyes.

"I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. It wasn't meant to be Yuuta, that's all. I'm not good enough for Atobe anyway. Mizuki-san is perfect and they have so much in common. I won't take away Atobe's happiness just because I want him to be with me. I rather watch from a far anyway. I don't know how tell him that I do anyway," he sobbed out.

Yuuta hugged Jiroh tight he sobbed on his arm. Mizuki was surprised, the two barely knew eachother and yet Jiroh was being comforted by Yuuta…and….now he knew what was wrong. Since that cell phone call during their dinner date in the limo, he felt like he had stolen something and he had. He stole Atobe away from the bright eyed and always cheerful Jiroh. Now he knew why things weren't going to work. Mizuki could see it, Mizuki loved Atobe, but Atobe's heart truly went out to someone else and he was denying himself.

"It's okay… Shh, Jiroh calm down. Atobe might get over Mizuki, you never know. Please Jiroh stop crying, it doesn't suit someone as excited as you are. Please? Smile?" comforted Yuuta his voice soft.

Jiroh wiped away his tears and let out a shaky smile.

"Thank you Yuuta, for listening to me. You're the best. You're my second best friend!" he said.

Yuuta blinked.

"Usually people are freaked out about me mixing up my days with my nights, and my hyper-ness not to mention. You find it normal like Atobe does," explained Jiroh.

Mizuki glanced over Atobe who was trembling. He pushed away from the wall and started walking down a little ways from the tennis court and Mizuki followed.

"Keigo! What is wrong with you?" asked Mizuki.

Atobe whirled around to face him. He was pale and looking frightened, the arrogant Atobe had completely lost that rich spoiled brat attitude that he usually and looked like a normal person for once who looked confused and hurt.

"Nothing is wrong," he snapped trying to maintain his cool.

"You're in love with Jiroh aren't you? That's why you look this way. I don't mind you using me as a shield but you have your answer from him now," said Mizuki.

"You're being ridiculous, I love you and only you," said Atobe about to kiss him when Mizuki stopped him moving three feet away from Atobe.

"Keigo, stop being a stubborn child and listen to yourself. I could care less. I love you, but I'm taking away you from Jiroh and Jiroh really loves you, and obviously you love him back or you wouldn't have followed him or…act like a frightened child. Nor would you have acted so cold as if you were trying to avoid him. Stop being a jerk to him. TELL HIM," protested Mizuki.

Atobe looked shocked.

"Nobody dumps Ore-sama… My reputation is on the line is we break up," he said.

Mizuki rolled his dark blue eyes and felt like smacking Atobe with a tennis racket. His reputation... Good god was this guy pathetic…

"Say you broke up with me then, I could care less. It's not like you're my first boyfriend or whatever. Everyone knows I went out with Keiichi Rumiko for awhile and he ended up breaking up with me first so it's not a first. My reputation, love wise is already messed up,' he said.

Atobe smirked.

"How generous… We should still keep in touch, we have too much in common," he said.

Mizuki chuckled.

"Only if you tell Jiroh how you really feel," he conditioned.

"Deal. Now should we make this a huge scene?" asked Atobe.

"But of course. No insults are taken personally. You want me to start?" offered Mizuki.

Atobe grinned enjoying how they were going to plan the huge break up scene yet. Both being the drama queens they were really helped them become great actors.

"Same goes here. And if you'd like, just don't make me look too bad," he said.

* * *

Jiroh and Yuuta sat on the bleachers taking turns playing 'Magical Drop III' on the GBA. Jiroh had cheered up a little and would get all excited when he'd match the colored balloons and make a couple other colors disappear from the box. That was until they heard it. Loud and shrill.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Gakuto who was a couple feet away from them started laughing.

"Oi Shishido you owe me 10,000 yen man. They broke up in less than a month," he called out.

Shishido flinched and growled at his unluckiness with betting.

SLAP.

Mizuki's jaw dropped as he was slapped in face.

"That's for being a bitch. Sorry sweetheart but it's over," Atobe said.

Mizuki clutched his jaw looking furious as he had ever been.

"FINE! I can't stand you! I feel sorry for the next person who dates you! You drama queen!" he hissed out.

Yuuta's eyes went wide. Ooh yes, there was going to be a WWF smack down on the Saint Rudolph tennis courts someone didn't resolve this and fast. Jiroh looked just as surprised as well, and despite loosing 10,000 yen Shishido was dying of laughter with Gakuto who was laughing so hard that he has tears rolling down his eyes. Oshitari was just smiling as the scene and told Ohtori not to resolve it, he wanted to see who scratched who first…

"Look who's talking. Stay out of my way. Oh and by the way we all know why Keiichi Rumiko dumped you now. You're too much of a girl for anyone's liking. So Hajime, I'd like to know for myself if you paid him to please you or was he interested for a day and then got bored?" said Atobe.

Mizuki looked even more stunned and Yuuta swore that his senpai was going to break and cry at that. Because Keiichi had actually liked him for a while and truth was Mizuki had turned down sex saying it wasn't time yet, so that originally that's how Keiichi got bored with him. But Atobe was making it sound as sick and twisted as it possibly could get. Yuuta almost wanted to punch him out for being so insensitive.

Mizuki smiled bitterly.

"I'll only tell if you tell me how long it took for Oshitari to dominate you because I heard you were pretty submissive uke that night," he shot back.

Gakuto instantly stopped laughing and Oshitari just chuckled. He was the tensai of Hyoutei and was observant, meaning he saw through Mizuki and Atobe's little break up scene.

"WE'RE LEAVING! Jiroh get over here! Everyone get your ass in the limo!" roared Atobe angrily.

Oh shit. Mizuki had hit a soft spot. Jiroh gave Yuuta a scared look and scampered down to Atobe's side and everyone followed him out of the tennis court. As Atobe left Mizuki called out, "Next time you play tennis I hope you break a nail you prick!"

The rest of practice was cancelled thanks to the whole situation, and Yuuta and Mizuki were the only ones left on the tennis court.

"Mizuki-san are you okay?" asked Yuuta.

Mizuki started shaking and Yuuta wondered if he was crying, so he put a hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort. This was the second person he'd have to comfort today.

And then Mizuki started laughing hard.

"They liked me they really liked me! Oh my god, I think that was the best acting I've ever done!' He exclaimed.

Yuuta's eyes went wide in shock.

"That wasn't real? It was all planned? WHY?" he asked.

Mizuki shrugged.

"Because someone else loves Keigo more than I do, so we decided to break and make a huge scene out of it. It was all an act Yuuta-kun. I can't believe you all fell for it," he answered.

Yuuta trembled and walked out of the tennis courts with his tennis bag.

"Oi! Yuuta-kun! WAIT! I'm sorry!" Mizuki called out.

Yuuta rolled his eyes and called out angrily, "You're like my aniki dammit! That's the last time I EVER worry about you Mizuki-san!"

Mizuki just smiled devilishly and followed Yuuta to his dorms just annoy him more. Ha, see Fuji Syusuke, your little brother compared you to me, I'm just as good as you when it comes to making him worry. And I'm not going to Hyoutei so I win this round, thought Mizuki.

_(A/N: o.o' This was one of the funnest chapters to write because two drama queens arguing is so fun! >> Anyway status report on this fic. It's currentl 13 chapters long...28 pages long...>> But I've finally gotten over my writersblock so alot more should come on the way now that I've gotten to where I don't have to follow the mentioned parts that were in "Memory" anymore. I also have a major surprise for you so any one of you Tezuka/Fuji fans better come back! **I'm going to announce to you all that Anything for You is not only the prequel to 'Memory' but ALSO the sequel! ** That's right this goes on past 'Memory' and one of Yumiko's readings and everything is involved. That will most definately be the most fun part to write because Fuji had to gain a relationship with his...-ahem- brother-in-law. Anyway until next chapter everyone!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Five _

Five months had passed since the whole scandal of Atobe and Mizuki breaking up occurred. It seemed like Jiroh and Atobe were both very happy together and Mizuki was so happy to be single again. It meant he could flirt with Yuuta while his older brother was around just to annoy both siblings to death. And Yuuta had figured out that Fuji his own brother, had convinced Atobe to have that combined practice. So it actually seemed like Syusuke had planned the whole thing out. To get Atobe and Jiroh back together even if it meant Mizuki clinging onto Yuuta like he was some toy. All Fuji had to do was suggest the combined practice to Atobe and everything else would just fall into place.

"Slacking off again? What happened to my obedient kouhai who trained all the time a couple months ago?" asked Mizuki.

"I'm tired go away," murmured Yuuta slapping away the hand that was out to reach for him. He squirmed on the bleachers a little to get comfortable and decided to take it easy and sleep. Nobody was going to stop him. Today was such a nice day to sleep outside! And it was Saturday. No tennis practice because the Junior High schoolers needed the court for the upcoming tournament that was just weeks away.

"You could at least go to sleep in your room if you wanted to sleep," said Mizuki moving his hand away from the boy.

"Mn, it's nice to sleep out here… Especially when it's sunny and warm… Don't bother me Mizuki-san, I like it here," answered Yuuta.

"Nfu." Mizuki sat in front of the boy who was laying across the bleachers without a care in the world. Yuuta could be so adorable sometimes. Especially in this exhausted, sleepy, without a care in the world personality coming through. Mizuki wondered if Fuji Syusuke had seen this side of his little brother before. If anything yes. Maybe when Yuuta was little and maybe even now occasionally his older brother would see him like this.

"It is nice out, but I'm going to get sun burnt if I stay out in the sun for too long," pointed out Mizuki.

"Then go inside."

"Yuuta-kun, I came here specifically to spend time with you," protested Mizuki.

Yuuta opened one silver eye and smiled.

"Have I grown on you Mizuki-san? Am I no longer just your kouhai anymore?" he teased.

Mizuki's dark blue eyes went wide and he blushed. W-what? Was Yuuta implying something? Not that it mattered any! Mizuki flirted with Yuuta all the time, but Yuuta flirting with him? When had he gotten to be so bold? Mizuki kept his cool and chuckled softly.

"I shall leave the thinking up to you Yuuta-kun," he replied twirling a strand of hair in between his slender fingers.

"So I'm free to think whatever I want to think?" asked Yuuta.

"Within reason," answered Mizuki.

"Then a friend should sleep with his friend then," replied Yuuta pulling on his senpai's arm to make him lay down next to him.

Blush. Yuuta could be so innocent sometimes too!

"A-alright, but just this once!" warned Mizuki.

* * *

Mizuki checked his skin all over. Good no sunburn no tan. He still had his snow white skin in which he had worked so hard to keep that way. He took out some lip gloss and ran it across his lips rubbing them together. His cell phone rang and he picked it up without even looking at the ID. It ended up being a stupid thing to do; and yet not a stupid thing

"Mizuki, it's Keiichi, come down and play," said a harsh voice on the phone.

Mizuki paled and his hands trembled. He tried to ignore such phone calls from him but they'd always catch up with him.

"I-I-" he began.

"Now, now, don't protest Hajime-chan. You did tell me everything about you remember? When you were in love with me that is… I don't think anyone would want to know about your precious Yukito-san would they now? Knowing that it makes you bend and break is an advantage over you and your tennis team. I have blackmail on your kouhai Fuji Yuuta and his past lover as well," said Keiichi.

Mizuki shuddered.

"Fine I'm coming. Leave Yuuta's past life out of this. Leave mine alone too while you're at it," he said.

"Good boy. You know where to go so I won't give you directions," said Keiichi and then the line went dead.

This was their deal. Two times a week Keiichi would get a nice time and Mizuki had no say in it at all because Keiichi had everything against him. Keiichi knew everything. Everything because Mizuki had thought he could trust him, that they loved eachother and everything would remain between them. How Keiichi figured out Yuuta's past… That wasn't Mizuki. Obviously Keiichi had hired Reisei Takimura (who was a computer whiz at Saint Rudolph's and could hack into any program anytime, anywhere) to hack into his computer files on his laptop; which he made note of to change his laptop. Again.

Mizuki wouldn't let Yuuta's past be figured out. That remained between him and his kouhai. And nobody needed to hurt Yuuta more than he was already. Mizuki had to protect Yuuta and Syusuke at the matter… Incest was the word that Mizuki was looking for. Before Tezuka. Before Saint Rudolph's. Before Seigaku. Both brothers had remained close and fooled around with eachother. And loved eachother deeply. When Yuuta and Syusuke got into Junior High it was a different story. Fuji had found Tezuka. And it was all over from there. Not that Yuuta minded. He knew that their kind of love was wrong at that Fuji deserved Tezuka. So Yuuta decided to leave those two alone and transfer schools. It also helped Yuuta get known in the tennis world and not be known as ' Fuji's little brother'.

Yuuta had told Mizuki about his past awhile back ago. And he cried about it too saying that it hurt because it was over so fast and yet it was so wrong. Mizuki then knew why Syusuke was so possessive of Yuuta. The older Fuji didn't want to see his brother hurt anymore than he was. He didn't want him to be left and used as a toy. And Mizuki fully understood.

Yuuta came out from his dorm spotting his senpai.

"Mizuki-san, where are you headed to? It's late," he said.

"To a friend's house to study. Don't worry; I won't be out for too long Yuuta-kun. Go to sleep you need your rest," replied Mizuki walking away.

Yuuta went inside his room and decided to come back out and follow Mizuki. The only friends Mizuki had were part of the tennis club and they knew damn well not to keep Mizuki out this late at night.

Yuuta followed from a great distance until Mizuki stopped at a dorm down the hall. Keiichi's dorm. Wait-Mizuki and Keiichi were back together? The brown haired male opened the door to his dorm smiling wickedly.

"So obedient Hajime-chan," he murmured.

He kissed Mizuki and placed his arms around him. Yuuta studied the reactions in their senpais movements and eyes. Keiichi was devouring Mizuki, but Mizuki made no move to place his arms around his former lover and kept his eyes opened the whole time. Keiichi pulled away and slapped him.

"I want a reaction from you. You know I have dirt on you and Yuuta Fuji. Unless you want it revealed you do everything I say," ordered Keiichi.

Yuuta's heart stopped for a couple seconds. Mizuki was defending him and his self from their pasts. Keiichi had gotten resources and had figured out and was using it against them. Mizuki was shoved into the door room and Keiichi followed slamming the door behind him. Yuuta pressed himself against the door after they were both inside and listened for any sign of Mizuki being hurt. There was movement and whimpers.

The honey haired boy's fingers went to his cell phone and automatically went to scroll down to the number that he would only dare use for emergencies. Atobe would make it, Yuuta couldn't do this alone.

Mizuki started crying softly as he was being abused. He once thought he loved Keiichi, but Keiichi had pushed himself too far. Mizuki had broken up with him for that reason, but when his ex-boyfriend figured out about Yukito and the whole deal with Yuuta and Syusuke, Mizuki panicked and did whatever he was told. He had been that way for a year now.

"Say your lover's name while I stretch you, I want to hear you Hajime," said Keiichi placing his fingers inside Mizuki who flinched and said Keiichi's name.

Keiichi slapped him.

"The one that you're with now, stupid. Pretend I'm him," he snarled.

Mizuki shivered. He was with nobody. In a way he still loved the person that he had once loved and so he said his name only part of it as a second finger was added.

"Yu…," whispered Mizuki.

"Yu…hm? Now how many named begin with Yu? Yumiko, Yusuke, Yumi, Yuma…_Yuuta_," said Keiichi smirking at the last name that he said.

And then Mizuki saw it a shadow by the window and knew who it was who followed him. A third finger went inside him and so he decided that Yuuta would save him… He already saw enough outside to know.

"YUUTA!" he screamed.

Keiichi thought it was a moan and his eyes went wide excitedly at the name he heard, but Mizuki smirked as the door swung open and Yuuta stood at the door looking pissed. Keiichi also looked pretty stunned as well.

"Y-you planned this-" hissed Keiichi.

Mizuki was going to act again and make it sound like he did, when really it had just been Yuuta's curiosity and Mizuki seeing him by the window.

"I'm surprised you're smart enough to figure that out. Yuuta tends to know when I'm in trouble or not," said Mizuki smiling wryly.

Keiichi's stunned face turned into a smug one as he walked over to Yuuta.

"The kid can't do shit to me Hajime, I have information about his sensual past with his brother. I have dirt on both of you, so dear Yuuta Fuji has gotten himself stuck in a corner," he said.

Yuuta rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! That story is a complete lie, something my older brother made up awhile back ago so Mizuki-senpai would stay away from me," he said confidently.

"But I saw the file from Hajime's computer. I'm sure of it," said Keiichi glancing over at Mizuki who chuckled as if this were a very light matter.

"Something I added for when I first believed it," he lied.

And with that Yuuta punched Keiichi square in the jaw while he was distracted and Keiichi ended up hitting his head on the counter with a sickening crack as he was knocked out.

"Yuuta-kun did you kill him!" hissed Mizuki looking horrified at the blood staining the wood floor.

"Probably not. But if I did he would've deserved it," said Yuuta looking away. Mizuki realized that he wasn't clothed and hurriedly placed his clothes back on blushing madly. Why did Yuuta have to see that? I mean yes he was saved from being raped but... No way Mizuki wasn't even going to go there!

"Atobe told me to take care of Keiichi physically and bring you back to your place. He'd take care of the clean up and the rest of Keiichi," explained Yuuta as they both went outside.

Mizuki was stunned. Yuuta called Atobe? He must've been really worried to do that. Mizuki had stored Atobe's number on Yuuta's phone a while back ago saying if he needed anything while Mizuki was gone or anything to give Atobe a call and he'd take care of it. Yuuta had rolled his eyes when he had the number there at first but now he was very grateful that he had it stored in his cell phone now.

"You…you called for me when he.." Yuuta voice trailed off and he blushed.

"Ah, you heard? I knew you were near Keiichi's dorm door so I decided to get myself out of that mess since you had already seen enough to know what was going on," explained Mizuki.

"But when he said your-" began Yuuta.

Mizuki chuckled.

"I made it seem like you but he got the wrong person. The person who I called out to is no longer a part of my life anymore. But enough about that, I'm surprised. You actually had the nerve to call Keigo," he replied quickly changing the subject. Yuuta didn't need to know yet… And maybe not ever.

"I knew he'd take care of him," muttered Yuuta.

They were in front of Mizuki's dorm and there was a silence.

"Mizuki-san, if you don't mind…I'd like to sleepover. To make sure everything will be okay," said Yuuta.

Mizuki glanced back at Yuuta and smiled.

"I'm flattered you care about me so much Yuuta-kun. I guess you could sleep in my bed tonight if you behave," he teased.

Yuuta's face turned a bright red as Mizuki led him inside.

"Mizuki-san," he grumbled.

"I don't think your shoulder could handle the floor and I'm most definitely not sleeping on the floor which means we're sharing beds Yuuta-kun," explained Mizuki flipping on the lights.

Mizuki was then hugged from behind and Yuuta started trembling madly.

"Yuuta?" Mizuki asked surprised.

"I'm so sorry Mizuki, you…you had to defend me and it ended up getting you hurt. Did he end up hurting you bad?" whispered Yuuta.

Mizuki squirmed a little, yes he was sore, but that was nothing that wouldn't go away with a shower or so. He sighed. Yuuta had to pick the time to hug him to feel guilty, what a pity.

"No, I might need to take a shower though. I have never minded defending you. There's some things that Keiichi knew that have to do with me too. But I'm not ready to tell you yet," Mizuki replied softly.

"You had another lover didn't you?" asked Yuuta.

Mizuki pushed Yuuta away and looked at him for a long time, and Yuuta waited for an answer to come out of his senpai but none did. And then there was a sharp knock on the door, and so Yuuta never go to know what had happened before Keiichi.

_(A/N: Muwahahaha! A little bit of the whole story is revealed to you...well the main part. Mizuki is going to be slightly OOC becausehe has a different character on the inside; as I told my readers from 'Memory' that Mizuki isn't exactly perfect. You'll see that alot in this story. Anyway; I've gotten alot done in this past week with 'Anything for You' since I've actually came up with two ways to end this story. In the end it'll come down to one being used but UNTIL then I'll keep at what I'm doing for this. Also; thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They mean alot ' Until next chapter!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Six _

Mizuki opened the door to find Atobe standing in front of him, Jiroh was also there leaning on his arm half asleep as he usually was.

"What the hell happened?" Atobe asked looking annoyed and yet a tiny tad frightened at the same time.

Mizuki chuckled and led them inside the room and then sat down beside Yuuta on the bed leaving his guest standing.

"It depends on where you want me to start Keigo," he answered.

Atobe rolled his grey eyes.

"Start off to where everything makes sense. This isn't a laughing matter," he ordered.

Mizuki thought for a second forming the full story into his head. There was some parts he going to have to leave out, some major parts but Atobe didn't have to know he was leaving parts out did he? So Mizuki started off to where Keiichi had blackmail on him (he didn't explain what kind of blackmail though)and left out the whole thing about Yuuta's past. And then he explained how Yuuta found him and obviously called up Atobe.

"Ch, he gave the poor guy amnesia, he doesn't remember a thing," said Atobe.

Mizuki and Yuuta looked at eachother surprised. It must've been from when he hit the counter top. Good news was, Keiichi wouldn't remember a thing about Mizuki or Yuuta at the matter. Maybe Keiichi wouldn't be so cruel and start up with a new life if he never got his memories back. Mizuki was inwardly hoping he wouldn't well at least for awhile.

"Atobe thank you for taking care of everything, I owe you," said Mizuki.

The Hyoutei captain smirked and just replied, "Just keep quiet about tonight and nothing drastic will happen. I've taken care of everything so there's no need to worry."

Jiroh was wide awake now and smiled brightly at Yuuta who smiled back at the hyper-active player. He seemed very happy now that he was with Atobe, and Yuuta could tell that he could never been any happier than he was. Atobe also looked happy as well, but when did that guy ever not look happy either? Well...yeah if he got the wrong brand of clothes, or cheap food, or the wrong car, or if someone touched his racket, if someone called him on the wrong cell phone and used the one who used to make long distance calls…blah, blah. Yeah, point is the two looked good together and Yuuta was happy for them.

"Oh you're up now,"Atobe saidlooking over to his shoulder where Jiroh was.

"Yup! Wide awake now Keigo!" exclaimed Jiroh happily his arms curling around Atobe's left arm.

Both of them decided to leave and told both Mizuki and Yuuta to be careful and try not to get into trouble again. And they shut the door. Mizuki headed to his closet to get out some sleep clothes and Yuuta headed to his room to get some of his belongings for the night. Mizuki decided to take a shower to take away the soreness and dirtiness he had gotten from Keiichi. Yuuta was back when he was finished and fully dressed.

"You never answered my question. You had a lover before Keiichi didn't you?" asked Yuuta bringing on the subject again.

"What does it matter to you Yuuta-kun? The past is the past, yes I did when I lived and went to school in Yamagata," answered Mizuki.

Yuuta looked down at the hard wood floor and Mizuki decided to make some more tea for him and Yuuta. He went over to the mini-kitchen that was connected to the bedroom, and picked out a tea from his large collection. He started up the water and mixed the tea together with the water.

"What was his name?" Yuuta continued to ask.

Mizuki sighed.

"Why do you want to know that?" he snapped.

Yuuta pouted. Well because he had trusted Mizuki with his past and Mizuki should do the same! And that's exactly what he told him; what came straight out from his mind!

"One day I'll tell you, I promise. Right now is not the right time," replied Mizuki softly. His eyes looked hurt but soft as he poured the red tea into some of the glasses.

"Oi, I'm keeping you to that promise Mizuki-san," Yuuta pointed out.

Mizuki just smiled and handed one of the tea glasses to Yuuta and he accepted with a small thank you. Both sat on the bed and Mizuki decided to get out his brand new laptop and store some more data in it. He quickly typed up some things on Yuuta and a couple other tennis players. He had yet to figure out about Syusuke Fuji. Mizuki could never get enough data on the tensai of Seigaku.

Yuuta tired to peek over at the laptop screen but Mizuki closed it and pushed him at the far side of the bed. Yuuta pouted and grumbled something about Mizuki not being fair. But Mizuki noted to himself that he was never fair and didn't have to be. He decided to call it a night since it was about 1:00 AM, five hours ago chaos had occurred and now Mizuki was acting as if nothing had happened at all.

"Yuuta-kun," Mizuki called out in that sing-song voice that he loved to use on Yuuta's name. He grinned evilly and pulled Yuuta near him and made them both lay on his bed together.

"Ah! What are you doing!" exclaimed Yuuta blushing furiously at their position.

"Ne Yuuta-kun, keep me warm tonight," murmured Mizuki snuggling into Yuuta's muscular chest. This wasn't bad really. He just loved to scare the hell out of Yuuta! It was so fun, plus it'd piss off a certain older brother which was bonus points. Plus Yuuta was truly warm…Nn why did the beginning of spring have to have such cold nights?

"Get off of me," Yuuta said squirming.

Mizuki continued to cuddle and made their legs tangle together. Flirting was Mizuki's specialty, his sisters had told him that once before, actually many times. With Yuuta flirting was enjoyable, and Mizuki had to admit that the boy was too damn cute for his own good.

After a couple moments of rebellious pulling away and insistent cuddling, Yuuta gave up and tried to calm himself down. That was hard to do, the manager was literally purring in delight.

"What will everyone say when we come out of the same dorm room together?" asked Mizuki teasingly his fingers lightly going down to Yuuta's ribs.

Yuuta flinched.

"Don't expect me here in the morning," he snapped.

Mizuki felt a little hurt but expected it. Yuuta was Yuuta afterall.

"Alright Yuuta-kun, I won't expect anything from you in the morning.But promise me you'll eat a proper breakfast tomorrow," he replied.

"Fine," whispered Yuuta calming down again. Finally after a long silence and gazing at nothing but the darkness in the room both fell asleep, Yuuta's arms instinctively wrapping around Mizuki's waist.

_(A/N: ' -is happy- I know it seems a little twisted and odd right now; but everything will clear up later I promise!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Seven _

He looked like he did long ago. But he was hurt and gone. His blue silver eyes cast on him and his soft lips smiled at him. And then there was the other one. The same as Yukito except his eyes were green instead. Both were beautiful, but completely different. Despite both having the same dark brown hair, the same pale skin, but different eyes; one was an angel while the other one was a demon. And that's how Yukito died, by hate and jealousy. And it was all Mizuki's fault.

Mizuki woke up to find him self crying softly. Why did this come back in every dream he had? Was it a curse placed upon him when he left Yamagata? This is why he couldn't ever return home… Yuuta was still there slightly awake from Mizuki's crying. His eyes looked sleepy as he looked at his senpai. Mizuki felt silly now as he shed tears from years and years ago.

"Y-you're crying," whispered Yuuta whose eyes were still sleepy but obviously more focused to tell in the dark that Mizuki was crying.

"No I'm not," protested Mizuki.

"Yes you are. Did you have a nightmare or something? I must've been really bad for you to be this shook up," said Yuuta.

Mizuki looked away and his eyes wandered off to his alarm clock. 6:00 AM. Early, but too late to go back to sleep. Yuuta had his arms around his waist, probably and unconscious movement, but still it was a comfort even if Yuuta didn't mean to do it.

"You're okay right?" asked Yuuta.

Mizuki nodded.

"I'll be fine," he replied. He laid there with Yuuta until his alarm clock went off and both decided to get up.

"You stayed here with me. I thought you would've left as soon as I fell asleep," commented Mizuki who was currently shutting down the laptop he left on all night long. He made sure all his information was saved and then let it shut down.

"I had to stay all night because I was making sure nothing happened to you, and we ended up getting awake too early or I would've headed on to my dorm a little later. Plus you were crying, I've never seen you cry," explained Yuuta.

Mizuki made a face, an annoyed one actually. Who did Yuuta think Hajime Mizuki was? A girl? He was most definitely not one!

"I was _not_ crying!" he said through gritted teeth taking out his curling iron to curl his hair. He was not letting his hair go flat on him.

"Yeah sure Mizuki-san, your sobbing woke me up even though it really wasn't that loud. You're such a girl sometimes," said Yuuta searching though his bag to find his school uniform.

Mizuki had a huge urge to throw the curling iron straight at Yuuta, or burn him with it. That was until Yuuta added, "If anyone or anything makes you cry in real life like that, I'll personally beat the shit out of them."

"Why?" asked Mizuki he curled a strand of hair.

"Because….I don't like to see you cry. I told you, you look like a wimpy little girl when you do," Yuuta answered simply.

Mizuki rolled his eyes and decided to even to comment on that..

"You are eating breakfast right?" he asked.

Yuuta nodded.

"Good, no going anorexic on me you hear? You're a boy, boys don't do that. Nor should girls either, but that's them. You're my Yuuta-kun and I'm supposed to take care of you, so I say eat," said Mizuki.

Yuuta blushed a little and then said, "Get out."

"This is my dorm," pointed out Mizuki.

"But I need to get dressed," snapped Yuuta.

Mizuki sighed.

"It's not like I'll rape you or something Yuuta-kun. You can get dressed in here and I won't even look," he assured.

Yuuta growled inwardly but knew damn well that he couldn't win. He quickly slid his shirt off feeling cold and he looked at Mizuki who seemed occupied with his hair at the time to even care, so Yuuta decided to get dressed without being cautious.

"Done?" asked Mizuki.

"Yes," Yuuta answered.

Mizuki chuckled and turned around to face his kouhai. He also got dressed but as usual, Mizuki was allowed to see Yuuta, but Yuuta was not allowed to see Mizuki, so Mizuki got dressed in the bathroom and then returned to the bedroom. He picked up his tube of lip-gloss and ran the wand across his lips before screwing the cap/wand part to the glass tube tight and then pocketing it.

"Escort me to breakfast Yuuta-kun?" asked Mizuki.

Yuuta rolled his eyes and muttered, "As you wish your majesty."

They made their way down the campus. It was still pretty dark outside and they sky as that pale grey-blue color meaning the sun had barely even risen. Yuuta wondered if the cafeteria was even open at this time of day. It was as Mizuki opened the oak doors. The room was a lot warmer than it was outside and only a couple people were currently in the room. A couple Juniors and Seniors mostly. Some crammed with books, some hidden by laptops, and then some on cell phones chatting away. But that was all, none of them noticed them as they entered.

"You want a strawberry turnover right?" asked Mizuki.

Yuuta nodded and went to get out some money.

"No need, I'll pay," Mizuki said who got himself a muffin. Which most likely meant that they weren't going to eat in here. Yuuta's prediction was right as they exited the building and were back outside. They made their way over to the stands where the tennis court was and ate there. The sun soon had made it's rise as they both ate.

"I should've brought my racket…," said Yuuta.

"It still would be too early. You usually wake up about now," commented Mizuki.

"Oh wonderful, the princess knows my sleeping patterns," muttered Yuuta sarcastically.

Mizuki flinched…

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

My god did he hate the nicknames he received! 'Princess' seemed to be everybody's favorite title for him. When Mizuki was going out with Atobe people most definitely joked around with it. Because Atobe was treated like a prince and Mizuki then must've been his princess and had to be treated like one.That's when the whole 'Princess' thing became official. Everyone would call him that and bow and annoy the hell out of him with it. Yuuta using the name though was annoying!

"As you wish your majesty," teased Yuuta sniggering behind his hand.

Mizuki smirked, fine if Yuuta wanted to play; they'd play.

"Nfu, if I'm the princess does that make you my prince?" he asked his arms sliding around Yuuta's left arm.

"M-Mizuki-san," stuttered out the silver eyed boy. Yuuta was freaking out, Mizuki usually didn't do this sort of thing.. Yes there would be teases verbally, but Mizuki had never been one to like to touch people if he could help it. But at the moment he was snuggling into Yuuta's arm, making the boy blush madly. Mizuki then pushed away and looking satisfied and smug.

"I'm just teasing you Yuuta-kun. But if you ever call me princess again I'll double your training time on you menu just so you'll be too tired to say anything," he said.

Yuuta paled and decided not to use that nickname ever again. He already trained hard enough even adding an extra five minutes would kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Eight _

Afternoon practice had ended up to be exhausting. And Mizuki had been into one of those 'bitch and moan' moods today so he tended to be whiny on every little thing Yuuta did wrong. Like the way Yuuta angled his racket or how he should've been able to defend the other side of the court. If Mizuki thought of this as home entertainment, Yuuta would make sure killing the diva would be his own entertainment for such a sick way of thinking.

Yuuta now was changing into some clean clothes in the locker room since practice was over for the day until he heard Mizuki's singsong voice call out his name. Yuuta slid on his shirt fully dressed in clean clothes as turned around to face his senpai. The raven haired male stood near the door way entrance looking confident was he made his was over to Yuuta.

"What is it Mizuki-san?"

"I wanted to do some extra practice with you. It's harmless and will only take a matter of minutes. Nfu…it might even help you be motivated to work harder for me," Mizuki answered as he sat next to Yuuta.

Yuuta inwardly groaned. What now? Hadn't he done enough? Motivated? Mizuki wasn't going to harm him or something was he?

"Fine, fine. But only for a couple minutes," replied Yuuta submitting to his senpai's request.

"Alright then, first thing is first. Turn around and face your senpai properly," said Mizuki.

Yuuta was confused but didn't say a word and turned himself around to where he was directly facing Mizuki who looked pretty serious…

"Don't slouch like that! Get comfortable but sit up more," ordered Mizuki.

Yuuta was still puzzled but did as he was told.

"Close your eyes Yuuta-kun."

Yuuta about obeyed but then realized that something was up.

"What? Close my eyes?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Mizuki rolled his eyes sighing. Jeez did his kouhai have to question about everything? Doing this was for his own good and dammit Mizuki wanted to! There were not many reasons actually.

"Don't question me! Just shut up and do it," he

Yuuta immediately closed his eyes knowing he maybe could've pissed Mizuki off. Not that it would've mattered… If Mizuki wanted to ignore him for a while it'd be good because then it'd save Yuuta the trouble of listening to him bitch about this and that. Plus the end result would be the same. Mizuki wasn't one to forget things; he'd just end up talking to Yuuta again because he had to.

Yuuta's thoughts were cut off when he tasted something sweet and soft. And then he realized what was happening. Mizuki was kissing him. His eyes snapped open but the rest of his body did nothing but respond back. Yuuta was hoping he'd be the first to pull away and have a reason to scream and yell at Mizuki. Shit, he'd be the one to ignore the diva then. But Mizuki was the one who gently pulled away looking confident; looking as if he had won something over.

"Yuuta-kun; work hard for me and I'll kiss you more if you liked it. Nfu, I'll leave you alone now," he said. And with that he got up, and walked away leaving Yuuta stunned.

His fingers went to his lips. His first kiss and it ended up being with Mizuki. Out of all the people he could've had, it had to be him. But Yuuta couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. It was actually a very nice kiss. It was gentle, caring; maybe even a little hesitant until Yuuta responded with his mouth.

Maybe it was the lip balm that tasted so nice…What flavor was it? Yuuta in all was confused. The scene kept repeating in his mind again and again. And all he knew is that he wanted to be kissed again and knew what he had to do to get one.

* * *

"Yuuta you've really been working hard… What did you see your brother play again or did he just piss you off as always?" and Yanagisawa.

Yuuta smiled wryly.

"Neither. I just want to get better," he replied.

Yanagisawa blinked. Odd…

"Yuuta-kun has been working hard for a certain purpose or two. That's none of our concern; I will say he knows where to find me if he needs me though. But enough, Yanagisawa start playing your doubles match with Akazawa." Said Mizuki smirking.

'Damn tease.' Thought Yuuta.

He gritted his teeth and decided to kick the hell out of Atsushi playing tennis just so he could take his anger out on him…

* * *

He still had evening practice to get through! Yuuta felt like an idiot for actually even working this hard over one stupid little kiss. But then again he had longed for it all freaking morning long! Yuuta prayed that his math test was actually right because it'd be really smart to think about Mizuki while doing a math test at the same time… Yuuta decided to turn in his math test anyway and started on the next assignment until the bell rang.

Math was one of his last classes of the day so he was free to do whatever he wanted to do for an hour or so until practice started. Yuuta decided he was going to play 'Samurai Shodown III' on is GBA for awhile when he got back to his dorm. But he was stopped as someone grabbed him by his arm.

"Yuuta-kun…"

Yuuta shivered at the name and whirled around to face the blue eyed male.

"Yes Mizuki-san?" he asked.

Mizuki stepped closer to him and Yuuta backed away until he was up against the wall and had to nowhere else to actually run to, especially when Mizuki decided he was going to press himself against his kouhai. Yuuta closed his eyes for a second to make sure for one that this was really happening and for two Mizuki managed to freak him out. Again. And Yuuta was scared totally to death.

"Are you going to be as good as you were this morning?" Mizuki whispered his lips brushing against Yuuta's ear.

Yuuta shuddered.

"M-maybe, I'm sort of tired Mizuki-san…," he replied.

"Nfu, we can't have that now can we? How about I help you get un-tired?" offered Mizuki.

Yuuta blushed and Mizuki inches nearer than he already was…if that was possible. Not in the hallway dammit! If they were going to kiss let it be somewhere more private! And right when Yuuta was thinking about that he heard a click of a doorknob to a near by classroom door. Mizuki quickly pushed away as a teacher walked out only to glance at them before walking away down to the staff room.

Mizuki smirked at the sight of a very scared and blushing Yuuta Fuji.

"Yuuta-kun, that's only a little preview for what I have in store for you tonight. You know what to do to finish what we started. But this time let's meet behind the school grounds, it's usually empty after practice."

And with that he walked away leaving Yuuta stunned. Mizuki had no idea how much Yuuta was lusting after him all day long… And with evening practice coming, Yuuta was wondering how he was even going to be able to concentrate.

_(A/N: Remind you of something? XD)_


	9. Chapter 9

_ Nine _

The whole work hard and reward thing went on for a whole month leaving Yuuta lust crazed for kisses and he'd almost had enough of being teasingly kissed. Just barely kissed with just a flick of a tongue. It was so fast that Yuuta barely even would get to respond to each kiss. Yuuta had no idea why he loved kissing; it just felt really really good. Yuuta had kissed before. A long time ago with his brother when they had been together. That was until Syusuke found Tezuka at least. Yuuta remembered his brother telling him that he was in love. Yuuta was shocked and seemed a little hurt but Syusuke kissed him long and sweet before he continued.

'I'm in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu.' Syusuke had whispered in Yuuta's ear. And Yuuta understood why Syusuke was leaving him. Because there would always be a comparison between them. Syusuke Fuji was the prodigy while Yuuta Fuji was as normal and plain as anybody could get. Syusuke wanted Yuuta to be happy and move on to become something better than ' Fuji's little brother'. It might've meant changing schools to make a new name, but it would've tore Yuuta apart if they were still lovers.

So Syusuke broke off the relationship with Yuuta as a lover at set his eyes upon the cold-hearted Tezuka Kunimitsu; from what Yuuta guessed was more of a challenge for his older brother. Tezuka was hard ice to break, and Fuji might've gotten some slivers of ice off by now but he still hadn't made Tezuka his yet. Syusuke had not ended his relationship with Yuuta as a brother though.

Syusuke was very overprotective of Yuuta; he'd often still act as though they were still lovers. Holding hands in public was still a sign of affection for his younger brother, and suggesting dates with him even though they're relationship wasn't over most definitely meant that Syusuke still cared. Yuuta gritted his teeth in frustration. Oh yes, his aniki loved to make a scene…

The bus stopped at the bus stop that was near the city part of Tokyo. Yuuta, Kaneda, and Nomura had decided to go hang out for a while. Well…Kaneda and Yuuta that is. Nomura had wanted to tag along actually but wanted to most definitely head down to the bookstore to buy some sort of book or something. Ch, that was Nomura for you, still was geeky and worrying constantly as always. Not to mention forgetful. Yuuta didn't know how many times he had to hit into Nomura's head that he was not ' Fuji's little brother' that he was Yuuta Fuji.

"Alright how about we grab something to eat, go to arcade, and then see if we can find some manga," said Kaneda.

Yuuta agreed; this was about their everyday schedule when they weren't in school. It felt nice to get out every once in a while just to relax and not worry about some tennis match that would be coming up. Yes everyone had aimed for the Nationals, but St. Rudolph had a ways to go development wise. They had Fudomine, Hyoutei, and most definitely Seigaku that they had to beat before they could make it that far. So everyone liked to take things easy as possible because stressing out over winning wouldn't help them in the long run.

They first grabbed something to eat at McDonalds, Yuuta got himself some fries and a drink for himself as he stared out the window watching people walk by along with cars being lined up in a traffic jam. Yuuta thought about maybe going to see his brother over the weekend…but then again that might not be such a good idea. What if Syusuke actually got Tezuka and were doing unspeakable things to eachother when he decided to come over?

Yuuta shuddered and shook the thought away… But when he shook the thoughts out his older brother away the thoughts of Mizuki would come along.

"You're looking annoyed Yuuta. What did Mizuki place extra training on you?" asked Nomura.

"Pfft as if Nomura, we all know that Yuuta is Mizuki's favorite and he'd never do a thing to harm his precious 'Yuuta-kun' ," said Kaneda snickering behind a hand.

"Shut up Kaneda, that's his problem not mine. I rather be left alone. Between him and my brother it's like hell living or being just a couple miles away from them," snapped Yuuta.

Nomura's glasses slid down him nose.

"Now Kaneda didn't mean it Yuuta! We all know that Mizuki just likes you because you tend to work very hard," he said.

"Dammit Nomura! I don't need you comforting me. Sheesh you need to become a shrink or something," said Yuuta.

Kaneda laughed loudly at that.

"Now it might be me Nomura, but I think Yuuta has a crush on our manager," he said.

Yuuta blushed madly.

"I do not!" he shot at him.

"De-ni-al," said Kaneda smirking.

Nomura blushed madly at the comment and looked at Yuuta with shy wide eyes.

"Then what about you Kaneda? A certain birdie told me that you were smitten with Akazawa," hissed Yuuta slamming his drink down on the table.

Kaneda turned pink in the face at the comment.

"That's none of your damn business!" he snarled.

"So it is true," said Yuuta.

Kaneda looked away.

"What about you and Mizuki?" he asked

"Nothing had went on between us and it's best kept that way. I'm into girls anyway," answered Yuuta shrugging.

Nomura blinked looking surprised.

"Really? I thought you and Mizuki were really together, he's always with you and telling us that our goal is you because you work harder than all of us and just a bunch of things. I'm surprised," he said.

"He says stuff like that about me?" asked Yuuta.

Kaneda nodded.

"All the friggin' time man! Mizuki is literally in love with you. Well not all the time, but he worries about you a lot," he said.

"I always thought he was bitching and moaning," muttered Yuuta darkly.

"He does that too," added Nomura.

They finished up the food and headed to the arcade where Yuuta ended up playing pinball. He liked pinball a lot because he was good at it. Not as good as his brother was at it, but he was pretty good at it and was always getting better. He could make a whole set of three balls last for about an hour. And then decided to play a couple shooting games. Now that he was good at. Always. Almost as good as his brother since he practiced a lot but usually he was stuck playing 'Metal Slug' on his Game Boy Advanced most of the time to really get to play with one of those video game guns.

"Wow you've gotten better," said Nomura his glasses slipping off his nose in awe. Kaneda glanced over from the 'Initial D' game he was playing to see Yuuta's score.

"As always. It's not a surprise he hasn't beaten every single shooting game in this joint," he said as he hit the gas and braked a little at the same time making the white panda eight-six swerve at a sharp corner. Sadly if it has been a real car and a real life situation, Kaneda would've hit the guard rail, chipped the paint of the car or dented it, and most likely would've wrecked out.

Finally the screen flashed a 'You Win-Game Over' sign and they decided to head to the nearby bookshop that held a wide variety of manga. But as Yuuta passed by he spotted a shop that sold a type of lip gloss that tended to catch his eye. The kind that Mizuki wore to be precise. And Yuuta was getting curious… And as they say curiosity killed the cat.

_(A/N: Hehehehe what an amusing chapter. > I'm starting to miss writing Seigaku centric stuff! It's so hard to write Mizuki and Yuuta stuff when you haven't seen a lot of the Saint Rudolph arc. Evil. I just tend to read things and then go from there, character bios ect. Ect. But I'm such a Seigaku junkie! > I miss writing about Oishi and Eiji dammit! Not to mention sweetest of sweet Inui and Kaidoh and Fuji and Tezuka…AND my beloved Momo and Ryoma! –cries- I MISS them! XD Anyway I was actually SICK this weekend so I couldn't update but got alot of work done on the fic since I missed a whole week of school. I'm happy to annouce that 'Anthing for You' is currently at it's 24th chapter and isn't even close to finishing yet. And I have soooooo many plans for Mizuki and Yuuta. I'm currently working on the sequel section of 'Anything for You' where we get back to Fuji and Tezuka match where we all left off in 'Memory'. XD Can't tell you who wins. I'm actually far past that part but I really don't want to give anything away. It's became a more Tezuka/Fuji and Mizuki/Yuuta centric fic after the whole 'Memory' thing is past. Because technically they are so of family...Mizuki is Fuji's brother-in-law. XD So yeah they have to be sort of connected and I've had alot of them have a alot of quality bonding time. >> Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this fic and until next chapter!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Yuuta smeared the lip gloss on his lips as soon as he got to his dorm room. He licked his lips to see if it was the lip gloss that he had fallen for. And was disappointed. No it wasn't the lip gloss. The cherry flavored balm had nothing to do with those kisses what so ever. Then what was it? What had gotten Yuuta so hooked onto those kisses?

His thoughts were torn off when there was a light knock on his dorm door. The person did even bother to wait for a come in and twisted the knob finding it unlocked. Yuuta hid the lip balm in his pocket praying to god that nobody noticed. Mizuki had walked in looking as confident as ever. Yuuta paled. Oh shit this wasn't good at all.

"I see you got back from your little trip Yuuta-kun… Did you have fun?" Mizuki asked.

"..Yeah….," Yuuta answered awkwardly.

Mizuki walked over to him, close to him, his hands going around Yuuta's neck. And then he kissed him. Teasingly soft and yet wet, his tongue flicked over Yuuta's bottom lip and then pulled away looking like he had found something amazing. Mizuki's hands went into Yuuta's pockets and pulled out the tube of cherry lip gloss. Yuuta flinched when his senpai had discovered it.

"Nfu…Yuuta-kun, it seems like you've gotten curious on me and I've caught you. If you were that desperate all you had to do was work harder in school as well to get more than one kiss," Mizuki said.

"You're really are trying to kill me aren't you?" asked Yuuta.

Mizuki chuckled.

"If I was it'd be well worth it wouldn't it? If it wasn't you would've pushed away by now," he pointed out.

Yuuta looked down at the floor disgusted that he was so weak so easy to get by one kiss. He…he couldn't do this! It was wrong; it was hurting him and he had way too many questions in his head from it.

"Mizuki-san, what do you get out of this?" he asked.

"Hm? What do I get out of it?"

"Yeah, what do you get out of doing this to me?" snapped Yuuta looking up.

Mizuki looked frightened by the look in Yuuta's silver eyes and stepped back. But he closed his own eyes so he wouldn't have to ever witness that cold gaze of someone who was hurt and broken hearted.

"I get a lot of things out of just kissing you," he whispered.

"Like what? Money? A new boyfriend? A new status in school? What?" asked Yuuta.

"Nothing of that sort at all… I get to have happiness; and feel something I've never felt before in a very long time. That's what I get Yuuta-kun," Mizuki answered.

Yuuta gasped at the reply and blushed. What was up with him? Honestly! Mizuki was so weird sometimes!

"I…I see," Yuuta said.

"I need to be leaving now Yuuta-kun. I have some work to do before tomorrow morning," said Mizuki. He stepped over to Yuuta and hugged him. Yuuta arms automatically went around the raven haired boy.

"Don't work too hard," murmured Yuuta.

Mizuki smiled and pulled away.

"I'll try not to. Sleep well Yuuta," he said. And then left without another word. So fast that Yuuta wasn't able to say anything back.

"Oyasumi," he whispered before heading over to the phone to check his missed calls.

There was one message from his brother.

_"Saa, Yuuta in three months I'll be graduating from Seigaku High. I was hoping you would come to see me off since your school's graduation is in the morning instead of the evening. I just wanted to ask in advanced since you might have something planned if I told you in less than a month or so. Surely you'll be able to make it. Ne, I hope you're doing well over there Yuuta. I worry about you and miss you all the time._ _If you ever need to come home don't hesitate to do so. I love you, try to call me back sometime. Ja!" _

The message ended.

'I'm stuck in between those two all the time.' Thought Yuuta flopping on his bed to look at the ceiling. Nothing was interesting up there of course.

* * *

Mizuki felt guilty. Very guilty for playing a game that he knew well. He had played with Yukito before he has been murdered. But Mizuki felt that he had actually fallen in love with Yuuta; but there was no way Yuuta would return his feelings. So motivating him was the key. For one Mizuki did this so he could stay at Saint Rudolph's without a slip up after he was gone in three months. Two it was just so he could secretly tell Yuuta that he loved him; because his own voice would fail and not say those words out of fear of being rejected.

Mizuki unlocked his dorm door slipping in and the locking the door. He fell to his knees and couldn't get back up, and he cried. Cried as always when he was alone because he knew that outside those doors at school, on the tennis team, and every where else; it was all an act. Nobody knew about his childhood or anything like that because he kept quiet about it or lied so people wouldn't think of him as someone who was responsible for his best friend's death.

This is why he could never return home. His sisters and parents would always ask him to come home but he'd always refuse saying there was too many memories in Yamagata. There were many places in which would remind him of Yukito and also Izumi. The jealousy, the hate, and the love that they had. Mizuki shuddered to even know that one of them was still alive over there. It's a wonder Izumi hadn't searched for him and tried to take him again. Mizuki admitted to himself that his past was a long story. One that would be in a lot of dramatic, angsty, romance novels.

Mizuki wondered if he should at least tell the truth to Yuuta. But the back of his mind was telling him that it wasn't the right time. It wasn't; there was still their long game of teasing and wanting. Mizuki wasn't finished and wouldn't be until Yuuta had a little taste of his previous love life to understand later when he explained the whole story to him. It was just a little longer.

_(A/N: Yeah major OOC Mizuki! >> I told you guys I'd make him flawed. Either way I love him to death like this because he tries to tell Yuuta without telling him but just giving him a little relive of what happened to Mizuki himself and his lover Yukito. Alot more will be explained when you read the other chapters that come up. It's a really really errie story and you'll think Mizuki is way to young to have went through such things but he was extremely mature for his age and his boyfriend was about 14 or 15..along with his twin so that explains alot. But anyway enough with explaining everything, until next chapter!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Yuuta was feeling very high. High with giddy-ness which did not happen often. It was a wonderful feeling; it was like nothing could screw up his day. Nothing could. Yuuta finished his homework early, there was no tennis practice today, and he had gotten top marks on his History test! Which meant….more kisses. Yuuta still had to get through the last half of school with lunch and then an hour of math which was one of his better subjects. Everything just felt some damn good!

A whisper light touch on his shoulder made him jump in surprise not suspecting anyone to be near him so soon. They were outside in the courtyard where nobody could really see them, so it really didn't matter when Mizuki placed his arms around Yuuta's middle and whispered his name softly into his neck.

"I forgot you have the same lunch period as me," Yuuta murmured.

Mizuki chuckled cuddling into Yuuta's neck.

"You're always so forgetful Yuuta-kun. The reason I'm here is to ask you to join me for lunch," he offered. It sounded more like an order than an offer. Either way Yuuta was going to say yes to it.

"Sure. But we need to get some food," pointed out Yuuta.

Mizuki held up two nicely wrapped up bentos, "I made lunch."

They walked over to a shady area which seemed like a nice place to eat and it was unoccupied. What a good thing.

"Are you sure the food isn't poisoned? I'm not sure if I should trust you or not," teased Yuuta.

Mizuki made an annoyed little noise and behind gritted teeth said, "Just because a princess comes from royalty and is served most of the time doesn't mean she can't live on her own and cook a decent meal."

Yuuta about died from laughter and tried not to laugh. Mizuki was finally referring himself to his nickname. Good lord did the day just keep on getting better and better.

"I thought you didn't like being called Princess," Yuuta pointed out.

"It was a quote from a book I've currently been reading Yuuta-kun. You dare call me that you can just forget lunch and everything else I was going to reward you with at the matter," snapped Mizuki as they sat down under the shady tree. Mizuki shoved one of the boxes in Yuuta's hands and began to unwrap his own meal. Yuuta hated to admit it but in a way…Mizuki looked cute being pissed like that.

Yuuta slowly unwrapped his own bento to find rice and a couple other goodies. Which were things like little pieces of chicken, and takoyaki. And then there were the deserts like strawberry cheesecake, goody oh joy would that be fun to eat!

"Wow Mizuki you really worked hard on this didn't you?" he asked.

Mizuki's eyes were on his own lunch but there was a tiny little nod that came from him.

"Itadakimasu! I hope it's as good as it looks!" said Yuuta grabbing the chopsticks and ate a little bit of everything.

"I'm surprised-"said Yuuta- "It's a good as it looks! My Princess can cook!"

"What did I tell you about-"hissed Mizuki but a finger was placed to his lips.

"Gomen. But thank you. Mizuki, you really really have made my day even better than it already was. Ano…you didn't have to but you did and the food is really great. I won't call you that again by the way. But you are….as pretty as one," said Yuuta blushing madly at what he just said. Okay somebody was WAY too happy to be calling Mizuki Hajime pretty. Not that he wasn't but still Yuuta wouldn't say such things. Because I mean this is Yuuta! Pretty was out of his vocabulary when he was….sheesh ten years old probably.

Mizuki blinked. As pretty as one? Should he be flattered or insulted? The raven haired boy smirked and crawled over to where he was in front of Yuuta.

"What? Do you have something to confess to me Yuuta-kun?" he asked, crawling over to where he was closer to Yuuta, practically on his lap.

"No; nothing to confess," Yuuta answered. Half of it was a lie; there were so many confessions he could actually make, it was none of Mizuki's business. Just because, he needed to figure out on his own. Mizuki's lips were just centimeters away from Yuuta's own; his eyes fluttered shut as he whispered, "I see."

They kissed. Mizuki moved on him hesitantly, so soft that Yuuta could barely feel it. Mizuki's feelings were placed into that kiss; and Yuuta could feel them all. Something was worrying him. Something was making the usually confident manager upset and depressed. It broke Yuuta's heart and made him want to do something about it. So he did; he made the kiss deeper, he kissed him as if he actually loved him and wanted him. So Mizuki would feel wanted. Mizuki's arms encircled around Yuuta's neck and let him do whatever.

Mizuki would've fallen laid on the ground if it wasn't for him holding onto Yuuta's neck and Yuuta himself holding onto him tightly just to make sure he didn't fall and ht the ground. Their tongues touched and Mizuki moaned at such a contact. Never had he done this to Yuuta. Or had Yuuta do this to him. It felt nice. Really nice. Mizuki had such a kiss before; but that was back then and this was now. Yukito was dead. Yuuta wasn't. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was this kiss and Yuuta possibly loving him. Maybe. Mizuki wished he could read minds then he'd know whether his precious kouhai loved him or not.

The kiss broke, but then both held onto eachother; as if never wanting to let go. There was a silence between them and only the rustling of leaves from the trees shaded over them gave any noise if any.

"Mizuki-san," whispered Yuuta.

"Hm?"

"You are okay right? Nothing is bothering you? You've really sort of been out of it lately."

Mizuki's eyes widened at the tone of Yuuta's voice, at the way he was asking if he himself was alright.

"No. Nothing at all is bothering me. I'm okay. I'll never be hurt Yuuta-kun, ever," he reassured with a small smile.

That was a lie. Both of them knew that. Mizuki would always some how get hurt by someone or something. Same went for Yuuta.

"Ano…I forgot to tell you. My aniki wants me to be at his graduation ceremony at Seishun; I know Saint Rudolph traditionally has a huge party that night on campus. But I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. That is if you…wanted me there with you," said Yuuta trying to break the little silent guilt trip.

"Ah I see. Then go see your brother that day Yuuta-kun. It's only right of you to see him off. I suppose we could meet during the summer so it wouldn't be goodbye forever or anything like that," replied Mizuki.

Yuuta nodded and looked down at the ground finishing up what was left of his food. The bell rang and both stood up and their eyes met.

"Thank you, Mizuki-san," said Yuuta.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at practice Yuuta," Mizuki replied walking off. Once again he did it as if nothing had happened; as if they didn't kiss or…hold eachother…or talk about what they had talked about. Yuuta sighed and thought for awhile. About his feelings. About how he felt; and all of it was jumbled up and twisty leaving a odd feeling in his stomach.

He felt light headed; almost dizzy as he walked to his next class but shook off the feeling.

_(A/N: I'm soooo sorry! My laptop computer broke but thankfully it held up just long enough to let me place all of this story onto a floppy disk. Don't worry updates will be alot faster from now on! I'm about finished with the whole story. Two chapters before I'm finshed so the story should be 26 or 27 chapters long. I hope you'll be surprised when those chapters come along because I have alot of errie things planned! Until next chapter!)_


	12. Chapter 12

****_**Twelve**_

Practice began directly after class that day. Everyone was groaning in protest saying they were very tired. Especially the people who had gym last period. But obviously it didn't matter to Mizuki and Akazawa; there was no arguing with them you were to do what you're told. Yeah that's right keep your mouth shut and keep on doing your pacer run! Yuuta was aching; his head hurt; his stomach hurt, his legs hurt; egh everything hurt! It felt like a migraine with more added to it. Yuuta would give anything now to lay down and rest. Just to curl up on the bleachers; shut out all that noise that was making his ears ring; and just sleep off everything.

Yuuta had a singles match straight after the run though. It just seemed like nobody was getting his damn telepathic connection today. What really sucked is that he was playing Mizuki… Not only would Mizuki be screaming at him to fix his mistakes in his play; but it would be an intense match. Something that Yuuta at the moment didn't have the will to fight for to win.

The first serve went to Yuuta. His serve was slower than usual. Making Mizuki very confused at what was going on here. They continued to play but Mizuki was winning by a long shot. Yuuta had no intensity today… Mizuki returned the ball and Yuuta dived for the return, but never got back up. The ball flew past Mizuki not caring that Yuuta gotten a point because it wouldn't matter. He was knocked out on the ground, eyes closed looking pale.

Mizuki now felt stupid. Completely and absolutely stupid for not noticing that Yuuta wasn't feeling well. Everyone was in shock as Mizuki leaped over the yet looking panicked. The manager shook Yuuta a little but the boy would not wake up. But he was breathing. Mizuki felt he boy's forehead and his eyes went wide. Yuuta was burning up. He sighed and lifted the boy up from the ground. It was times like these that Mizuki had the will power to actually not care weather his physical strength could or could not pick someone he cared about up.

"Ne, Akazawa; tell everyone to continue practicing. I won't be here for the rest of practice," he said.

But everyone heard the orders loud and clear, the captain would not have to tell anyone; then again maybe he would because everyone was awestruck. Because one Yuuta never had fainted like that before; two because Mizuki wasn't being selfish like he was most of the time. Then again, this was his Yuuta-kun. Either way it was a surprising sight to see.

* * *

Yuuta woke up feeling sore but warm. Something beside him moved and pulled him closer. Yuuta's eyes opened; everything was a little blurry but then focused after a minute or two. He shifted to where he could see what was tugging him closer. It was dark; very dark to see but he could easily tell who was beside him. Mizuki. What had happened?

He took a minute to think; they had been playing a match; him and Mizuki and then he remembered feeling very very weak. But that was all. Yuuta moved out of Mizuki's arms and got out of the bed staring at him who looked very peaceful. This time when he slept he was not crying, his eyes were not opened, and there was not a worry on his mind. In Yuuta's mind he looked like an innocent child with not a care in the world. Mizuki in short was the childish kind of beautiful when he was asleep like this. Yuuta blushed madly. Did he really think Mizuki was beautiful? He thought about it for a moment and admitted to himself that he had called Mizuki pretty in front of his face; which might he add was a very bold act.

Mizuki being called beautiful was a completely different story though. Beautiful was a lot different; it meant being graceful, attractive, eye candy even, something that would be treasured in someone's mind forever. Something that was full of perfection and had no flaws at all. Beautiful was almost like Syusuke; if it wasn't for a couple glitches here and there messing up the image like still water and a rock being thrown in it making the sereneness and stillness, the reflection that was above it completely disappear.

Yuuta looked over at the clock that dimly glowed in the room. It was late. Very late. He sighed hitting himself for slacking off and also exhausting himself at the same time. How'd he get here though was one question on his mind… Did Mizuki…take care of him? Probably considering that he was in his room… Yuuta admitted that he had been working hard. Very hard because he discovered just yesterday that he might've fallen in love. Yuuta blushed thinking about it. If Mizuki had played such a game for this long and felt the same way Yuuta did then everything would be perfect. Their future would be flawless. Then again parents, brother, and sister….even other people to worry about; and then Yuuta thought about such a thing and rolled his eyes. Screw them.

Yuuta decided to leave because he knew that he had been a burden to Mizuki tonight and it was best just to head to his own room. But before he did; he kissed Mizuki gently. It was barely even a kiss. But this time it wasn't a part of their game. It was one of those 'I love you, goodnight' kisses. Yuuta backed away from the bed, looked back once and then left; making sure to lock the door before he left for his own room.

* * *

That morning tended to be the most awkward situation Yuuta was ever in. Maybe even for Mizuki as well. At first everything started out good and well because Mizuki hadn't appeared. Everyone had asked Yuuta if he was okay and if he even felt like going to practice today. Nomura even made sure he ate breakfast this time. And then Mizuki appeared. Yuuta couldn't even look at him because he was absolutely in this position of awkwardness because of the night before.

Kaneda sniggered something that sounded awfully a lot like, "Here comes Yuuta's wife." But Akazawa had smacked him over the head so nobody would have heard that. But practice had been good because Yuuta didn't exactly have to talk nor did Mizuki bother talking to him. It wasn't until lunch that Yuuta truly had to face Mizuki.

Yuuta waited at the same spot, that one tree where they had ate together. Mizuki slapped him. Hard. So hard that it was probably going to leave a mark all day long.

"What the hell were you thinking!" exclaimed Mizuki.

Yuuta blinked.

"I have no idea; but working hard to get something I liked was well worth it," he replied.

"Your brain has officially gone dead. Yuuta, why did you do all that? Why?" asked Mizuki.

"Because I liked what you gave me. You're really addicting you know that? I can't get you out of my head," Yuuta said softly. His face was flaming as he said that hoping that Mizuki got the hint.

"I'm…I'm worth all that?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah. You really are," Yuuta answered.

Yuuta didn't have time to even breathe because Mizuki had kissed him. Deeply; wound his arms around him and pulled him close. Their teeth clicked at the sudden movement but their tongues touched successfully. They finally had to part for air since it was so sudden.

"Yuuta…"

"Mizuki-san, I've figured out something recently. At first I thought it was game; but now I really and truly know that deep inside my heart that…I love you," whispered Yuuta.

It sounded sappy. Way too sappy for Yuuta's liking; but it was 'I love you' so it really didn't matter now that it was said and done. Mizuki was trembling and kept his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. Yuuta thought he was laughing because of such a thing said. He made an annoyed face feeling stupid he had actually had admitted such a thing.

That was until Mizuki looked up; tears rolling down his face despite that he was smiling looking very happy.

"Yuuta…I feel the same way. I love you too," he said throwing his arms around Yuuta's neck not caring that they had landed on the ground.

"H-Hey stop crying! I told you that you looked like a puny little girl when you do that!" Yuuta managed to stutter out.

Mizuki pulled away lightly slapping Yuuta's shoulder.

"Yuuta just be quiet! You're not romantic at all!" he teased smiling.

"We'll sorry for trying," said Yuuta wiping away Mizuki's tears before kissing him gently.

"Truly; I love you with all my heart. I don't care what happened to you in the past or what happened to us in the past. What's now is now and that's all that matters," he continued.

Mizuki was comforted by that but Yuuta didn't know yet. But he promised silently to himself that he'd tell Yuuta before he left Saint Rudolph. Everything might change but Yuuta had every right to know about him and his twin and what happened when he was a young child. But it would all have to wait until later.

_(A/N: Yay! Mizuki and Yuuta goodness! We're about to cross with Memory...almost. Speaking of AfY..I am finished typing it and am working on my new story. I'll keep you updated on that later! Thank you guys for all your reviews! They make my day! Please keep on supporting the story! Until next chapter!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen **

Graduation at Saint Rudolph came soon for Mizuki. Way too soon for his liking. Mizuki agreed to come with Yuuta to see his brother's own graduation. The next day Mizuki would be out of his dorm for good and he made sure that the dorm would belong to Yuuta. He packed all of his belongings and went down stairs finding Yuuta leaning against the wall waiting for him. He was a little more dressed up than he usually would be and Mizuki felt proud that poked Yuuta into doing it.

"Ready?" asked Yuuta.

Mizuki nodded. They made their way to Yumiko's sports car, as she had came back to Japan to watch her younger brother finish highschool. She smiled at the pair of teenagers and took them quickly out to get bubble tea so they wouldn't go too hungry during the ceremony since Mizuki and Yuuta were both skipping the feast at Saint Rudolph's to attend Syusuke's graduation.

They made their way to Seishun Gakuen where the campus was crowded as people made their way into the auditorium. There were many families along with students packed into the place. Yuuta, Yumiko, and Mizuki met up with the rest of the Fuji family on the balcony after walked through the overly crowded halls. Yumiko fished out her silver digital camera while Yuuta was left in charge of the camcorder.

"Nfu, Yuuta if your arm gets tired holding that you're welcome to let me hold it. I can probably keep it still better than you can anyway," offered Mizuki.

Yuuta rolled his eyes.

"Shut up; I can hold the camera just as steady as you can thank you very much. And if my arm does get tired fine; it's not exactly heavy but fine. Just don't drop it like the clumsy person you are," he snapped.

Mizuki made that face in which he was insulted, the way a girl looked insulted might we add.

"Why I never!" he hissed.

Yuuta was about to reply with something snide but the lights in the place dimmed and the graduation ceremony began. The headmaster spoke first greeting everyone who had arrived. Shuichiro Oishi then gave a quick speech as he was a school president. The president of leadership also gave a speech as well. Yuuta saw only saw through the tiny screen on the camera and felt maybe even a little nervous leaning on the railing to capture his old brother's graduation on tape until he felt a small hand encircle his own free one.

Yuuta looked to see if his parents had noticed. It wouldn't have been a good sign if they had. But thankfully they had went downstairs to take pictures and were right below them. The only person with them was Yumiko who stared down at their hands smiling fondly. Yuuta blushed a little and swung his head around as he heard his brother's name called for the first award.

Literature of course was the first to be given out to him, then classics of course. Mizuki in the middle of the ceremony wanted to record a little. Yuuta felt nervous about it but agreed to let him take over. The wood that kept anyone from falling over the edge was there, similar to railing you could say. Yuuta figured out he could easy place his arms around Mizuki's waist and nobody would ever know. Not even below them where his parents still were.

Mizuki made a quiet little chuckle and leaned into Yuuta a little. It was a comfortable position to where Mizuki wouldn't drop the camcorder or god forbid fall. It was close to the end of the awards ceremony that Yumiko poked Yuuta on the back quickly. Yuuta moved away from Mizuki quickly before his parents saw him and quietly thanked his sister for warning him. Yumiko was a savior sometimes. Honestly.

A third year ended up playing the piano with the chorus that preformed a popular J-Pop song; one being Dream's "_Everlasting Snow_", then going into an older song by the composer Yoko Kanno "_The Real Folk Blues_" and at the end everyone laughed as the teacher did not assign such a song to the list but the blonde haired third year automatically went into playing L'Arc-En-Ciel's '_Lost Heaven'_. The teacher looked dumbfounded and the chorus and even the audience had sang along with the song. Syusuke and Ryoma Echizen (who was attending to see his senpais graduate and was down below them) being the most accurate with the English parts in the song.

Everyone applauded at the ending tunes. The headmaster came back up saying that everyone would be dismissed within five minutes that they needed to unlock the doors. While that was going on some of the odd people in crowd of students started doing what they'd do during a football game or a basketball game doing the little stomping thing to "We will Rock You". Yuuta ended up laughing at that because it ended up being funny.

Seishun's graduation ceremony ended up being a lot more exciting than the one at Saint Rudolph's to where everyone would get scolded for such a thing. The teachers here seemed not to care and tended to laugh or join along with it. I mean sheesh it was the last day of school; who would give detention on the last day of school unless you had stick up the ass…

The remaining last minute of the whole thing ended up being with a twenty second countdown. Some older teenagers and even some younger on the balcony were unscrewing water bottles and some had water balloons; and some of the more mature people had confetti to throw and one teacher was up on the balcony with a whole bucket of candy. Mizuki looked horrified a little; like there was going to be a huge chaotic mess.

"Don't worry about it. It's the last of school here and the last time people will even be here so they just let it happen," Yuuta reassured.

"But it's so uncivilized," said Mizuki.

"Psh for you," said Yuuta.

3…2…..1

Some screams from below them were heard as some of the teenagers dumped the water bottles off balcony. Candy and confetti was thrown and people caught whatever was near them. It wasn't as chaotic as Mizuki thought it would be. After all that ended everyone headed outside in a not-so-orderly fashion.

Yuuta met his brother and his friends outside. Fuji had bit of confetti in his hair and was smiling as he saw Yuuta. He hugged him and Yuuta scrambled away.

"I'm glad you made it," he said.

"Don't worry we got it all on tape," reassured Mizuki holding up the camcorder.

"Ah thank you Yuuta," said Fuji.

Mizuki rolled his eyes looking pissed that he was being ignored again…

Yuuta looked at the crowd of people. Momoshiro and Ryoma were sharing some candy with eachother while Kaidoh ran away from his little brother who had a water bottle and a water gun in his hand. Obviously both brothers had come to see Inui who was soaking wet and obviously Hazue had ended up bringing a special water bottle to dump on Inui from the balcony.

Seigaku's Golden Pair was talking excitedly with one another about where they were heading to this summer to vacation to. Something about Nagasaki. Yuuta turned back to where is brother was. He was having a conversation with him. Tezuka Kunimitsu who was looking a little irked from what happened in the auditorium but none the less he still looked as though he could still make the tennis team run laps on the last day of school.

"Ne Tezuka, tomorrow I'm moving into my new house. Maybe you should come over," said Fuji.

Tezuka looked at him and blinked.

"Already?" he asked.

Fuji nodded.

"As a graduation present of course. It's actually quite a big house; it'll get lonely. Maybe you could stay there with me, it's quite a large space and it's really nice; I wouldn't care if I had to pay bills or anything. I just want you to stay with me," he explained.

"I don't know.."

"Just consider it Kunimitsu," said Fuji.

There was a long silence between them and Tezuka looked deep in thought and Fuji waited for him to say something.

" Fuji, promise me that you'll do something great in life… No matter what you do I want you to be as successful as you can be out there. Be as close as you can to the best," said Tezuka suddenly.

Fuji's eyes opened, he smiled softly, and pressed his forehead to Tezuka's own.

"I will try my best if you will too. The only thing about it is; I want us both to go to the top together. Kunimitsu, I know it sounds selfish but I don't want us to part ways with anyone and especially not eachother. You could travel anywhere Tezuka but eventually I'd find you. And if you left me and never looked back I'd die!" he said quickly, the sentences were being jumbled up as he talked so fast.

"I won't leave because I have no where to go if I did. Everything will be okay I promise," Tezuka reassured.

Syusuke smiled and hugged him taking in his scent and letting his lips softly brush against his neck as if it were an accident. Tezuka didn't move to place his arms around him; he just stood there and let Fuji do whatever.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid," said Tezuka he looked as though he was about to cry.

"I promise."

"Swear it."

"I swear it."

"There, everything is well. Just remember that you promised me that," said Tezuka.

Fuji nodded and then Eiji pounced on him.

"Fujiko!" he exclaimed happily. Oishi laughed at the hyper red head with his hyper-ness. Ryoma and Momoshiro had also stopped fighting over the last piece of bubble gum and went over to say goodbye. Just a little ways over Kaidoh was doing the same to Inui.

"Inui-senpai..," he began.

"Hm?"

"I-I...I'll miss you here," he forced himself to stutter out.

Inui just smiled.

"Don't worry we'll see eachother all the time when we train. It's not exactly goodbye," he replied.

"Yeah I know. I'm acting stupid...fsshu. Maybe I'm trying to say something else but it's not coming out right," said Kaidoh.

"Maybe so; could you try to get it out right then?" Inui asked.

Kaidoh took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Inui-senpai I lo-" he began but felt cold wetness hit from the head down.

Hazue had got him with the water gun by hiding a tree.

"HAZUE!" he roared out. The little kid hopped from the tree to the ground and ran for it before his brother could behead him.

Yuuta and Mizuki looked at eachother and both silently agreed that if they were to be together they'd have to put up with Syusuke's friends. It wasn't a bad thing it was just all that could go on in one day.

_(A/N: Yes I realize that a Japanese graduation ceremony would NEVER ve like this. XD Sheesh not even an American graduation ceremony would be like this! Well except for the stomping to "We Will Rock You" which was done last year in my 7th grade year.. Yeah, anyway we're getting reeeeally close to the sequel section of this fic. But there's a couple things that need to be capped up and said before then! Until next chapter!)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

They left Seigaku soon after and Yuuta said he probably be home the next day if something didn't come up. As soon as they were in Mizuki's dorm room that was soon to be Yuuta's, Yuuta himself was pressed up against the wall and kissed hard. Yuuta kissed back letting his tongue slide in between Mizuki's lips and licked his teeth. They kiss for a long time making up for their lost time.

"We should celebrate," breathed out Yuuta as their lips unlocked from one another's.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to Yuuta-kun," Mizuki replied.

Yuuta's eyes went wide as if something bad was already happening.

"I promised myself I'd tell you about why I left Yamagata before I left Saint Rudolph's. Obviously I have to tell you now," explained Mizuki.

"Oh I see," said Yuuta blinking. His hand was taken by Mizuki's own and they were led over to the bed.

"Lay down with me Yuuta-kun," Mizuki whispered as he fell onto the bed and moved over. Yuuta joined him and placed his arms around his boyfriend as if to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. That Yuuta would still be with him no matter what happened to them; and that's what Yuuta said, the words that truly came from his heart. Mizuki trembling; said that he might think differently after the whole story was told.

"I love you always. I told you that it doesn't matter what you've done; I'll love you no matter what," Yuuta reminded him.

Mizuki kissed him softly and Yuuta slid his arm around the boy's waist.

"You were right when you said I had a lover before Keiichi. I was really young when I met him; he was my best friend and one day my lover. You're now going to know why I made Atsushi cut his hair and everything," began Mizuki.

Yuuta's eyes went wide.

"Atsushi was your lover!" he exclaimed.

"No! It's why I made him cut his hair because of what happened to me in the past with Yukito. My lover's name was Yukito. He had a twin brother named Izumi who looked exactly like him from head to toe except for their eye color. One had his mother's eyes and the other had his father's. Anyway; Yukito is dead. Izumi is still alive. They'd be about twenty-two going on twenty-three in the fall," explained Mizuki.

"So…your lover was older than you…" murmured Yuuta holding Mizuki tighter feeling that the fact that Yukito was older might be the problem.

"I was very mature for my age though and we had almost everything in common. I was ten years old at the time when I became friends with them both. I loved Yukito a lot, he was completely different from his brother. Izumi loved hurting people and was a rebel while Yukito tended to be stubborn but could never hold grudges or hate anyone. So obviously I fell in love with Yukito. All three of us though had a love for tennis. I liked tennis before I met them and all; but they most definitely helped me improve. It's why I can see people's weaknesses when they play. So anyway; they were in their last year of Junior Highschool and were frequently practicing but whenever Yukito had time or got off early he'd wait for me at school or I'd watch them play tennis. When I fell in love with Yukito we had probably known eachother for about a year and a half. We'd play the game that you and I would play when I couldn't tell you that I loved you all the time until I flat out gave up and told him I loved him."

Yuuta couldn't help but feel jealous that Mizuki and Yukito had played such a game that was now "their game" as Yuuta had once referred it to Mizuki. He continued to listen to the story.

"We didn't know Izumi was as jealous or twisted as he was though. He fucked with Yukito's mind all the time. Sometimes so bad that he had to take anti-depressants because Izumi liked physically hurting things too," Mizuki continued.

Yuuta didn't need an explanation for what Mizuki meant. The meaning was there, Izumi loved hurting his twin. Probably would beat the hell out of him and leave him crying at night all alone in bed with nobody to care for his mental and physical wounds unless Mizuki was there; and then again Mizuki was just a kid back then. There was only so much you could do when you were a kid, along with so much you could understand.

"Anyway, Izumi was jealous of us. He has a real messed up head, he loved both of us. A lot in his own little way. He some how figured out that we had slept together and decided he was going to hurt Yukito more than he already did. And this is the part where it's all my fault," Mizuki's voice turning into a whisper because if it got any louder he would break and cry.

Yuuta held him tighter and kissed Mizuki on the forehead.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me the rest if it's too painful to do so, beautiful. I'm happy with what I already know," he said.

Mizuki blushed at the new nickname Yuuta gave him. He was flattered, sad, and most of all giddy all at once. He kissed Yuuta again hard and lovingly. It was a quick kiss but it was filled with the emotions he and Yuuta were feeling. Yuuta smiled and looked at him.

"What was that one for?" he asked.

"For calling me beautiful."

"You like it?" asked Yuuta.

Mizuki cuddled up with Yuuta throwing a leg over both of Yuuta's legs.

"Of course. Nobody has ever called me that, not even him. And I can go on because I have something to ask you after this and I need to get to the end with you for you to understand what I want," he answered.

"Then go ahead; just don't do or say something that's going to hurt you. I told you I hate it when you cry," said Yuuta.

There was one of those silences where it was so quiet that you'd hear a faint ringing sound. And then the ringing stopped as Mizuki continued.

"Well what happened was that Izumi got Yukito to be away for a while without me knowing. They looked exactly alike except for eye color and might I mention you can change that; so all Izumi needed would be contact lenses that were blue and he'd easily trick me into thinking he was Yukito. Of course I was only eleven so I was quite naïve at the time as well but then again I think anyone would've fell for it."

Yuuta agreed with it; it wasn't that easy to tell twins apart. He had seen twins before who looked exactly alike and would confuse their names and everything. It didn't take much for Izumi to do such a thing to manipulate Mizuki. Yuuta felt the story growing darker and darker as it was told.

"Izumi took me into Yukito's room, laid me down and told me he loved me a couple times and kissed me a lot. And then me myself thinking that Izumi was Yukito; I entrusted him to be gentle with me so we could have our second time together and it be pleasurable and something to love. I didn't know that it was Izumi. I truly didn't. It ended up being that Yukito walked in on us; dashed back out and Izumi was laughing at the whole situation. By the time I ran out to find Yukito and found him he had thrown himself into the river and since he could swim and know his body would react when he was drowning; he brought a knife with him and stabbed himself in the heart to where he'd die and never come back," murmured Mizuki.

Yuuta's eyes went wide at what had happened and felt instantly sorry for his boyfriend and all he went through when he was younger. Nobody deserved that. Nobody deserved to see someone they love hurt and die. Izumi was also one twisted fuck and wondered if he was still in Yamagata because if he was there was no way in hell that Mizuki was going anywhere alone if he was.

"It was all my fault for not knowing. It was my fault for not being able to find him before it was too late. Yuuta I'm a murderer," said Mizuki, his voice failed him though and it was mouthed instead of said with voice. Yuuta shook his head and held him tightly in his arms keeping him safe.

"It wasn't your fault at all. You were just a kid and didn't know what was going to happen. The fault is on Izumi. He's murderer not you. Not ever you," he said.

Mizuki started to cry and hated it because they were tears that would always be shed for the same person. Tears that would never cease to fall. Yuuta still held him in his arms and pulled the covers on the bed over him.

"I have to return home tomorrow. I don't like going there; that's why I changed schools here instead of going to the school they were going to. That's why I stayed here during holiday breaks because I couldn't return without breaking. But I have no choice but to go back now; but if you want to, I'd like for you to come with me. It would only be for about a week and then I'd be getting an apartment here," Mizuki explained.

"Is he there?" asked Yuuta referring to Izumi.

Mizuki shook his head.

"No, after Yukito's death they moved to Kyoto. That's all I've heard," he answered.

Yuuta nodded.

"I'll go. Just because I think it's right for you to go home and not be so worried about everything. Main problem is though; will your parents mind?" he asked.

"They won't mind at all. I told them that I might be having a guest with me, and they said to go ahead and bring them. Don't worry about it, you might as well be family since you are my boyfriend after all," pointed out Mizuki.

Yuuta blushed.

"You're going to introduce me as your-" he began.

"Kouhai, until we have a deeper relationship that is," Mizuki cut off.

"I'm sort of afraid to know what you mean by deeper," muttered Yuuta darkly.

Mizuki chuckled lightly and kissed the younger boy on the forehead.

"Deeper as in until I know what I'm doing. Until this isn't all new to me Yuuta. Plus I know your parents won't be too fond of this," he mentioned to him.

"Aniki would find every way to stab you and make sure you die if he figured out," Yuuta said darkly.

Mizuki smiled drowsily.

"What a challenge. To keep you and not get hurt. But are you coming with me?"

Yuuta nodded silently.

"You'll have to show me around. Take me to nice places there," he murmured.

There was no reply and Yuuta smiled and decided to leave everything for in the morning.

_(A/N: Whoohoo! That was such a hard chapter to write but I actually finished it fairly quickly since I've gotten out of my writer's block stage. I'm still adjusting to school so I haven't been able to write as nicely as I actually want to. School makes me too tired to give it my all now. TT Pathetic huh?Anyway, sorry for more delays. Real life sucks and is deciding to get in my way..., next chapter is uber sweet! So I'll hope you enoy! Until next chapter!)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

They had rode a couple transit trains down to Yamagata. Yuuta had been on long road trips before. Once before Yuuta had went on a vacation to Kyushu and Nagasaki all in one summer and then traveled upward to Okinawa. It was a fun trip as well but they would move to train to train with their bags. Yuuta informed his parents that he'd stay with his friend in Yamagata for a week or so and wouldn't be returning home until then. They agreed to it telling him to be careful but have fun. His parents realized he was growing up and no longer should be treated like a child. Meaning he should be able to roam freely without them refusing.

Mizuki's cell phone rang when he informed Yuuta that this was the last train they'd be getting on. He took out the flip phone and answered.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hai. I'm on boarding the last train," he replied.

There was silence a little bit of a voice could he heard from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, I brought my kouhai along with me. Don't worry he's my best tennis player on the tennis team and won't cause any problems I assure you," said Mizuki.

There was a little bit of a conversation and then finally Mizuki hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry about that. My mother and sisters are quite excited to see me come back. I don't see them often," he said.

Yuuta shook his head.

"It's no wonder. You never come home. I guess it's a bad thing that I'm showing up," he answered.

"That's not true! You're going to like them and they're going to love you. I mean how could anyone not Yuuta-kun? You're absolutely adorable," said Mizuki snuggling into Yuuta's shoulder. Yuuta blushed madly at the public display of affection.

"Mizuki…we're in public," he hissed.

Mizuki smirked.

"And that embarrasses you? I could care less; you're with me and I'm with you. Let them look. Let's show the world then that we love eachother," he murmured.

Yuuta turned and even darker red but decided not to even reply because it would make it worse than it already was.

"Don't worry about my parents; they'll be fine with a guest in the house. I promise," Mizuki assured. He continued to rest on Yuuta until the train stopped at the platform. Yuuta carried his belongings off the train helping Mizuki with his own. Mizuki called for a cab that rode them over to the spacier part of Yamagata. The car stopped at what it looked like to be a three story blue house. It was extravagant looking to be a Japanese house. It had a little bit of a garden in the front yard and probably had a large backyard.

"Here we are," murmured Mizuki opening the car door after he paid the fee to the driver. Yuuta got out on the other side of the cab and got his bags out of the trunk slinging them over his shoulder. They walked up the concrete path way and Mizuki turned the knob to the front door to see if it was unlocked. It was and as soon as Mizuki opened the door arms were slung around the raven haired boy making him stumble into Yuuta who held Mizuki upward so he wouldn't have fell to the ground.

"Oh Hajime dearest! How I've missed you!" she exclaimed.

"Mother," was all Mizuki could actually say because he was being squeezed so tightly by the woman.

"Ano…he's turning blue," pointed out Yuuta quietly.

Not wanting to hurt her son his mother dropped him.

"And what have we here?" she asked.

"Mother this is Yuuta Fuji. The one I've been telling you about over the phone. Yuuta this is my mother," explained Mizuki. He felt a little awkward about the situation; one he hadn't been home for a very long time and two he was introducing his boyfriend to his mother what couldn't be more nerve racking than that?

"Ah Yuuta-kun, welcome! Hopefully my son has been treating you well?" Mizuki's mother asked.

"Yes of course he has. It's nice to meet you; Mizuki talks about his family a lot with the people he trusts so it's nice to see him home to see you all," replied Yuuta bowing.

"Well isn't he just the sweetest thing? Don't bother with the honorifics here; you may call me Natsuko," said Mizuki's mother laughing.

They waked inside the house Mizuki muttering to Yuuta, "I told you she'd like you."

"Girls your brother is home!" called out Natsuko from the stairs. She led her son and Yuuta into the living.

"You both have a seat, those two should be down here soon," she said before walking into the kitchen.

Mizuki took Yuuta's hand and led him over to the cream colored sofas, both of them sitting down next to eachother. There was a clutter of noise from downstairs and two girls came downstairs. One had straight brown almost black hair had placed light honey brown streaks in it but you could tell she was related to Mizuki because she had the same color of eyes. The other sister had black hair that was at the moment braided but she had more of a dark brown color of eyes that were hid by some frameless glasses.

"Oh my goodness Hajime has brought home a man!" one of them called out. The one with glasses laughed as Mizuki blushed a little at the comment; because in a way it was true.

"Yuuta, this is my younger sister Mei," began Mizuki pointing to the one with streaks in her hair.

"And the other one is Haruko," he continued pointing at the girl with glasses.

"You're always so formal with your guest Hajime; sheesh lighten up a little, you're home no need to act like you are at a guest's house," said Haruko.

"Yeah honestly, I mean we know why you don't like it here and all but at least try to enjoy yourself," added Mei.

"I'm sorry; this is the main reason why I brought Yuuta with me. So it wouldn't be too much of an awkward situation to be in," Mizuki quietly said to his sisters.

"Damn! For a second I thought you actually brought home your boyfriend!" exclaimed Mei snapping her fingers.

Yuuta and Mizuki flinched as they inwardly were caught by Mizuki's two older sisters.

"It's nothing like that," snapped Mizuki.

Both Mei and Haruko looked at eachother and then at Yuuta grinning. They both got on both sides of Yuuta of the couch one placing her arms around him and the other closer than a girl should be to a guy she just met. Yuuta squirmed and blushed madly.

"Mn Yuuta-kun will possibly consider then to go out with one of us?" asked Haruko.

Mizuki instantly was on Yuuta's lap shielding him from his sister's seduction methods.

Mei and Haruko laughed.

"So you both _are_ together aren't you?" asked Mei.

Natsuko smiled as all her children and her son's friend- no boyfriend actually were in the living room. She had a tray of tea in her hands for everyone and didn't want to interrupt they squabble between them but did saying, "It looks like they're caught."

Mizuki moved off of Yuuta blushing.

"Mother...I-" he began.

"All you had to do was say it and I would've given you my full approval. Especially since Yuuta is here to stay with us I'll be able to see weather or not he's suited for my liking to be with you," said Natsuko.

Yuuta paled and was a little bit nervous now that he was saying here almost scared that Natsuko would be one of those parents who watched your every move you made just to see if you were perfect for their child. Yuuta hoped not because he'd probably make a thousand mistakes if he was being watched like that. Mizuki's hand gripped Yuuta's own as if telling him not to worry that everything would be okay.

Mei and Haruko sat down on the couch and grinned. This was going to be a very fun visit this time. Despite being the older ones; it didn't hurt to act young every now and then did it?

_(A/N: I have no idea how Mizuki's family would act but I do know they'd probably not try to be perfect. >> Plus Mei and Haruko are the older sisters; they're allowed to loosenup and have fun. XD And they instantly figured out that Yuuta was his boyfriend. Priceless. Being an older sister; I know these things on how to be an older sister so this was fun to write. Until next chapter!)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen  
**  
Mizuki flicked the light switch on and set his cases and bags of belongings on the floor. The room was exactly what Yuuta thought it would be. Practically purple and white all over the place. From the shades and walls to the floor. The only thing that actually looked pretty cool was the flat screen TV on the other side of the room that Mizuki probably had never ever used in this lifetime.

"I'm taking it that you like the décor?"

"Mizuki it's purple and white and it really didn't surprise me," Yuuta said dully as if he wasn't impressed. Truly he wasn't.

"What is wrong with purple and white?" snapped Mizuki.

"Most boys don't like the colors purple, pink, or anything girly," defined Yuuta.

Mizuki looked insulted and pushed Yuuta. It wasn't a real rough push because surely Mizuki wouldn't hurt Yuuta no matter what he did, that and Mizuki wasn't actually that strong. At least not that strong to cause Yuuta to be hurt physically. Mentally was another story to be told one day when hell froze over. Meaning Yuuta wasn't even going to talk about that.

"Yuuta-kun," called out Mizuki.

Yuuta snapped out of his train of thought at hearing his name. More likely the pet name that now meant Mizuki was up to something.

"Hm?"

"Come over here and entertain me," said Mizuki as he laid down on the bed. Yuuta blushed and walked over to where he was standing over his boyfriend's laid out form. Mizuki's dark blue eyes glittered as he looked up at Yuuta.

"Don't stand silly. Lay down; I'm tired from my trip and I want to sleep with you," he said.

Yuuta turned a deeper shade of red. They had slept in the same bed before but not since a while back before they were officially lovers. Not to mention what if his mother found them? What an awkward position he'd be in…

"Yuuta-kun," whined Mizuki tugging on Yuuta's arm as if to silently beg for him.

"Alright alright! Jeez," snapped Yuuta who climbed over the boy was laying on the other side of the bed. Mizuki looked thrilled and pulled the covers over him and placed his arms around him to make sure that he would be there when he woke up this time.

--

_"Yukito!" exclaimed the raven haired grade schooler as he ran to catch up with teenaged boy waiting for him. Hajime threw himself into Yukito's arms. It was his friendly way of saying hello. _

Yukito smiled softly petting the straight locks of Hajime's hair that he could spend almost all day playing with. He loved the boy deeply; although there were glitches for that relationship to even work; Yukito wanted to make it happen. Hajime was surprisingly mature for his age because he was amongst older family members; there was nobody younger than him in his family.

"Did you have a good day?" asked Yukito.

Hajime had a little bit of a pout on his face when that was asked.

"It was okay I got my lunch taken away by some older kid because he didn't have his own so he threatened to place a toad in my hair so I just let him have it. But I did get a good grade on my math test. But I missed you as well," he replied.

Yukito leaned down and kissed Hajime on the forehead leaving Hajime himself looking flustered and pink.

"So I'm taking it you haven't ate yet?" he asked.

"Ano…no I haven't."

"Then how about I take you out to eat somewhere special and then as a reward for your math test we'll get a bag of cherry candies to eat on the way home?" offered Yukito.

"You'd really do that?" asked Hajime.

Yukito nodded.

"But of course," he said cheerfully.

"Alright! I get to spend time with Yukito! What can be better than that?" exclaimed Hajime leaping to jump on Yukito's back so he could get a piggy back ride. Yukito walked with him like that the whole way to the restaurant they were going to.

---

Mizuki was woken up by someone shaking him lightly and whispering for him to wake up. His eyes opened to see Yuuta wide away and smiling at him. The sun was bright; it was morning time and Mizuki felt like he over slept.

"Good morning," whispered Yuuta kissing Mizuki on the forehead.

Mizuki squirmed and cuddled close to Yuuta murmuring a sleepy, "Ohayo gozimasu."

"Did you sleep well?" asked Yuuta.

"Yes I did. What time is it?" Mizuki asked with his own question.

"Nine thirty. Your mother said to get ready for breakfast soon," said Yuuta.

"Mn, no wonder I feel like I've slept in," Mizuki said stretching a little.

They both hurriedly got dressed; well maybe not quickly. Yuuta had to take and shower and then Mizuki did; curling his hair afterward which took in all an hour and thirty minutes. Yuuta and Mizuki both went into the kitchen to find both Mei and Haruko cooking.

"Where's mother and father?" Mizuki asked as her sat down at the glass table.

"Mom went shopping; you guys do know you missed breakfast by girling yourselves up you know? Anyway, dad's in New York on some business trip for mom," explained Mei.

"Why didn't mother go then?"

"Because she wanted to see you; so she made him go," said Haruko.

"I don't know how it will benefit them though; dad for one doesn't know English. Two if he knew the definition to the words politics and law I think it'd be God's blessing because to be honest with you they're going to so be so confused when he tries to explain mom's notes that eventually he'll be confused as well," added Mei.

Both girls laughed and Mizuki rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of Yuuta's.

_(A/N: Yay! Chapter 16...10...um...11 more chapters to go I think...XD)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen **

Yuuta's stay in Yamagata had been a pleasant one; even though they stayed within the Mizuki household for most of the time. Yuuta himself was treated like a second son or second brother by his family. Natsuko would always make sure he'd eat everything on his plate or bowl when there was a meal and sometimes would make him eat seconds even if Yuuta protested that she was doing way too much for him. Mei and Haruko teased him about Mizuki a lot but helped him anything he needed help with which included summer homework that had to be done before school started back for him.

Yuuta and Mizuki headed down to the city part of Yamagata; their hands entwined with eachother. Mizuki's grip was firm and he was trembling a little. This as their last day here in his hometown and he wanted to take him to some places before they left the next morning. They walked a further way until there was woods and a path that led to a graveyard and Yuuta instantly knew who they were going to visit. Yuuta's stomach twisted; he felt odd being here because this is where Mizuki's lover ended up being. The one he truly loved with all his heart and probably would never be able to get over him even if he tried with are his heart.

"I want to settle things. I want him to know you and let him know that I've moved on," explained Mizuki as they walked up to a stone grave.

'YUKITO ITSUJIMATA: MAY YOU LIVE HAPPILY IN HEAVEN. YOU BOTH WILL ALWAYS BE CONNECTED. REST IN PEACE'

"You both will always be connected," murmured Yuuta.

"It depends on how you look at it. Most of the time people think the connection part is between him and Izumi. Personally I think it was him and I. Just because I still do believe we're connected some how some way and that he brought you to me because he wanted me to be happy," answered Mizuki quietly.

"Wha-?"

"It was fate for us to meet. We were meant for eachother Yuuta Fuji. Don't you understand that?"

Yuuta looked down at the gravestone and sighed. Maybe it was fate. Who the hell knew…

"Hey Yukito, you understand right? You understand I've found someone just as amazing as you are. I won't come back here in regret again; I want to start something new. I hope that's what you wanted for me," whispered Mizuki.

"Mizuki…" breathed out Yuuta surprised.

"It doesn't matter anymore Yuuta, I told the truth coming from in my heart. Everything is settled," Mizuki said smiling. Tears formed in his dark blue eyes and Yuuta hugged him tight as he cried on the taller boy's shoulder. Yuuta allowed it; knowing it was sort of like saying goodbye to Yukito. Of course goodbye had been long ago; but as Mizuki said nothing was settled. Possibly meaning that Mizuki had not been to see him since the funeral.

"Ah, I'm sorry Yuuta-kun. I've treated you horribly. I've obsessed over him with you probably and have brought you down with me," he said.

Yuuta shook his head no.

"I obsessed over my brother for a long time as well Mizuki. Remember? I guess you could say we're even now," he said poking Mizuki on the nose.

"True. True. Now I have some other places to take you to," he said grabbing Yuuta's hands as the ran back down the hill; Mizuki looking back once. At the top he saw a shining figure with dark brown hair and silver blue eyes smiling down at him waving cheerfully at him.

* * *

Mizuki led Yuuta to several places including his previous school and even though probably it was emotional for Yuuta's boyfriend on the inside he led him to _their_ school and where they all played together. He showed him the small abandoned tennis court that has a net that looked frayed and old. They rode back up to Mizuki's house before it got dark and was greeted by his sisters and his mother.

The next morning they had left feeling satisfied as though they had won one of the many obstacles that were in their relationship that stood in their way.

"Come visit us again sometime!" called out Natsuko from the door.

Mizuki turned around to wave and slid into the taxi cab with Yuuta.

"Don't forget to send us an invitation to your wedding!" called out Mei.

Both Natsuko and Haruko laughed at younger daughter's comment. Mizuki heard it and blushed and for once Yuuta was being bold and placed and arm around Mizuki's waist and pulled him close.

"Did I mention that your family is amazing?" Yuuta asked.

"No you didn't," answered Mizuki.

"Well they are. I envy you," said Yuuta.

"Your family is actually the same way."

"Ah, but yours is so much more interesting," Yuuta said.

Mizuki chuckled.

"What ever you say."

* * *

Yuuta carefully checked the address to make sure he was at his brother's house. Fuji Syusuke as a graduation present has gotten himself his own house for him to live in. It was the first time Yuuta had seen it. It was quite big for one person and had a nice backyard. You would probably even play tennis in it. Yuuta opened the gate that was unlocked and made his way inside. He knocked on the door and couple times. Rang the door bell even but nobody answered.

Odd. Yuuta turned the door knob to find it unlocked and made his way inside. It was dark. Very dark for his brother to probably be home and it be night time. He heard crying, very soft crying but it echoed through the house. He heard the breaking of glass and his silver eyes went wide in fright as he quickly made his way upstairs. He opened the door to find his brother's room coveredin blood. His pillows, his sheets, even the walls were smeared with a deep red. And on the bed kneeling at the center of it was a bloody, crying, Fuji Syusuke with a knife in his trembling pale hands.

_(A/N: >> Don't kill me. Some of you already know where this is going. Anyway; I see that I've gotten myself some new readers to this story! ' Heylo and welcome to the insanity my friends! I'd like to welcome them and hope they're having just as fun as I am with this story! Until next chapter!)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Eighteen**_

"Aniki," he murmured. He was rooted to the floor in shock. But fought that as he threw his older brother onto the floor making the already bloody knife skid across the floor to where Fuji could not reach it. Yuuta slapped his brother hard and Fuji didn't bother to fight back. He just laid there lifeless and bloody and cried. Yuuta began to cry with him and held him close; not even caring that his clothes were going to be dirty.

Yuuta stripped his brother down and carried him into the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom and laid Fuji in the tub. He turned on the water setting it to a warm temperature and let it fill. The water turned red; but Yuuta knew that Fuji would be alright. He was a fast healer and had not cut himself to death. Fuji just tended to loose a lot of blood even from a pinprick and Yuuta should know.

"Aniki, what happened?" whispered Yuuta.

Fuji's eyes opened after being closed since he was in the water. His eyes looked empty and broken instead of the previous tear and insane filled look that Yuuta witnessed when he walked in the door. Tears leaked out from his eyes but he smiled softly.

"He left the country to escape from all that is here," was all he murmured before his eyes close again. Yuuta continued to wash his brother. He cleaned up and let his brother soak in the water. He cleaned up the glass; placed the knife in the kitchen sink, and changed the sheets. Yuuta lifted his brother from the tub and drained the water after dressing him into some loose sleep garments and placing Fuji's small form into bed.

Yuuta knew who his older brother was talking about. He was angry at him. He was angry that he had hurt his brother. Tezuka has left; probably either telling Fuji in the harshest way possible or not telling him at all and leaving letting the tensai figure out for himself.

"Everything will be okay Aniki, I promise. Syusuke go to sleep everything will be okay. I promise," whispered Yuuta.

Syusuke gave a small broken smile and his eyes slid slowly shut as he drifted off into slumber. Yuuta clenched his fists tighter until he felt the pain of his nails tearing skin and cried silent tears. He didn't want to see his brother like this. He didn't want to see Syusuke broken and tattered to pieces because the love of his life left without even saying goodbye or having any hesitation what-so-ever. Yuuta quietly made his way downstairs into the den were various pictures a lined shelves.

If anything they were all taken by his brother himself. One of them was in a forest area when the picture was taken and probably was taken before Tezuka left for Germany because of how young everyone looked in the picture. All of Seigaku's regulars stood there looking happy huddled up in a group. Syusuke had once mentioned to Yuuta about taking pictures before Tezuka left for Germany. Oishi their vice-captain had suggested they should go hiking; this was before they knew Tezuka was leaving. They had all left late and stayed up all night just to see the sunset.

There were other pictures. Ones taken during everyone's highschool years. There was Eiji and Oishi together after what seemed like a long doubles match. None the less they looked happy. Eiji Kikumaru's bright blue eyes glittered in the picture as one arm was around Oishi; and the other was up his two slender fingers making a peace sign. His head leaned against Oishi's shoulder. Oishi himself was looking at Eiji looking as though he was laughing. He had his arm around Eiji's waist and looked just a happy. In the picture you could automatically see that the Golden Pair was very happy and there was nothing to break them apart.

There was one picture that caught Yuuta's eye. One that probably was taken on their last full day of school. It wasn't taken by Syusuke; Yuuta could tell. His brother eyes were open in the picture and beside him in the picture was none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu. Both seemed unaware of the camera as their fingers intertwined as they held hands. They looked at the sakura tree above them as the bright pink petals danced with the wind. It was a beautiful picture; one that Fuji probably cherished the most out of his collection.

"You said you had nowhere to go. Why did you leave him? You left him broken and nobody but you can pick up those pieces," whispered Yuuta. He whipped out his cell phone and called up Mizuki telling him to come over thinking that Mizuki could help take care of his brother. He was over right away thanks to having a car. His sister's old Honda; but it still was a new car since she had gotten herself a new Lexus just this year. Or at least that's what Haruko said.

"What happened to you?" asked Mizuki his dark blue eyes going wide.

Yuuta looked down at himself and rolled his eyes. His clothes were bloody thanks to his brother; but at this moment he wasn't the one who was hurt.

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's my brother we need to worry about," Yuuta answered darkly.

"Y-Your brother..? What happened!"

"That son of a bitch is what happened Mizuki. He promised my brother that they would go to the top together. He promised him! Tezuka said he had nowhere to go that there would be n reason to leave him. I don't exactly know what the hell happened and all but it about killed my brother! Syusuke was about to fucking die if it wasn't for me coming over when I did!" spat out Yuuta his eyes dark with anger and hatred as he went on with the sentences.

Mizuki placed a hand on Yuuta's shoulder and squeezed a little making Yuuta wince.

"Yuuta-kun calm down alright? I know it's really hard for you to right now and I don't blame you. Please Yuuta, relax just a little and I'll help you through this. Most of all I'll help your brother through this if he'll allow me to," he whispered.

Yuuta closed his eyes. Mizuki was right; he'd have to take this all in calmly or he wouldn't be able to help his brother.

"Mizuki; I'll have to stay here for the night to make sure he's going to be okay," he said.

"Then I'll stay with you. If you happen to want to fall asleep leave everything to me. I'll take care of your brother when he wakes up," said Mizuki.

Yuuta smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you. I know this isn't exactly your-"

"Whatever burdens you Yuuta, burdens me. Remember, we're together now and everything we face we face together," Mizuki reminded him.

"Alright. I'm going to watch after Aniki for awhile. I'll tell you when I'm heading to bed. For now just make yourself at home," said Yuuta.

Mizuki nodded and watched Yuuta head upstairs.

Mizuki looked at various trinkets that laid on the tables from where Fuji was not finished unpacking yet. There was quite a couple beautiful glass objects of swans, crystal balls, and a lot of dragons believe it or not. They probably would look beautiful in daylight making the whole room glisten and glitter as the sun hit the crystal. There were other small things, cacti that was near the window. Probably Fuji was going to place them outside when he got the time to do so.

Mizuki decided to go up stairs and see both brothers. He opened the door to see Yuuta asleep on his brother's lap and Syusuke wide awake, stroking his brother's hair. His eyes shot up as Mizuki entered the room. Mizuki saw fear in those eyes but hatred too. But he dismissed it he was here because Yuuta wanted him here.

"I didn't know that you had came as well," said Fuji.

"I came because Yuuta wanted me to. You gave him quite a scare you know? Me too at the matter," Mizuki replied. Finally Fuji Syusuke was actually talking to him without being a jerk about it!

"You have no clue what happened." Hissed Fuji.

"Yuuta told me that Tezuka left. I'm not that clueless Fuji-san and might I tell you that I also know you're in love with him!" snapped Mizuki.

Fuji looked taken aback.

"How would you know?"

"Because one time I was just as broken as you. I know how you feel; the only difference is that I can't bring the person I loved back because something happened. I know you love Tezuka out of common sense. I saw you two at graduation and I know you care about him deeply. Enough to where you'd be in this condition," replied Mizuki.

"What happened to the person you loved?" asked Fuji looking down at the covers.

"Not that it's any of your business. He died. For a very long while Fuji-san, I thought it was my fault. For many years I thought that," began Mizuki and he glanced at Yuuta once before continuation-"But someone made me realize that it wasn't fault; that I just ended up being in the middle of it. That the person I loved just had a decision to make and he chose one out of the many alternatives he had."

Fuji smirked.

"It was a he?"

Mizuki rolled his eyes.

"And Tezuka isn't?" he snapped.

There was a long silence and then.

"You need to stay out of this for your own good. Stay away from my little brother too while you're at it. Go home Mizuki-san," ordered Fuji.

Mizuki shook his head no.

"I'm not leaving. Yuuta wanted me to be here and I'm not leaving until he tells me to go. Whatever his burden is, it's my burden too," he answered.

"I could care less. Get out, you're trespassing my property," snapped Fuji.

Mizuki sighed and glanced back only once before leaving Fuji's room and heading downstairs and out the door. Hopefully someone would be able to help him.

_(A/N: I hope this answered some questions that some of you had in this fic as well as 'Memory'. Mizuki and Fuji absolutely do not get along ne? It's amusing; it truly is. I hope you all stay around for the next chapter! Especially those of you who've read 'Memory'! )_


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

Years had passed since then. Yuuta had graduated highschool and was attending the same college that Mizuki was attending. Fuji had soon gotten better from his heartache but was still not fully recovered. Everything was okay for now. At least until something started up again.

"You're literally torturing yourself aren't you!" asked Yuuta as he drove down his brother's street.

Mizuki and Yuuta had just gotten back from Hokkaido where they spent half of their winter break relaxing before they had to face work at college and not to mention work to keep their apartment. Which meant that Mizuki had to be working at the bookshop in the city right after Christmas every other day. And Yuuta worked at the arcade near the bookshop where Mizuki worked. The arcade was also where Kamio Akira worked and also where the mumbling (not to mention annoying in Yuuta's opinion) Ibu Shinji hanged out watching Kamio work and waiting for him to finish. Now they were going over to see Yuuta's brother Syusuke to wish him a Merry Christmas and also for another reason...

"I only think it's right to tell your brother of our relationship now Yuuta-kun. Three years Yuuta! Going on four in the spring. We can't keep it a secret forever. We've told your sister and my family knows; so it's only right to tell your brother. He'd eventually figure out anyway," Mizuki explained.

Yuuta parked the car in the driveway only to see a whole group of people in the backyard. Mizuki and Yuuta got out of the car seeing that Fuji and Ryoma Echizen in the backyard playing tennis. Eiji Kikumaruand Oishi Shuichiro were there along with Inui and Kaidoh Seigaku's "Data Pair" alongwith the power player Momoshiro Takeshi. Then leaning against the house's wall was none other than a fully returned Tezuka Kunimitsu refereeing the game between Ryoma and Fuji. He was back in the flesh.

"It's a miracle, he's back," whispered Mizuki.

Yuuta nodded slowly as they opened the gate andhe saw Ryomaduck a fast flying ball quickly.CLANG! And shriek! A tennis ball had aimed straight for Mizuki who was now on the ground looking horrified as the tennis ball bounced off the gate and rolled onto the concrete.

"Baka Aniki!" screamed Yuuta. He had known that was some how going to happen.

The whole thing had ended up being one huge mess; Yuuta at first thought telling his brother would be a huge mistake. In the end it ended up being a test of loyalty by a tennis match that Mizuki won only because Fuji had tampered with his own racket instead of Mizuki's. It ended up being a happy ending for them all thankfully.

"Mizuki, you better take care of my brother," Fuji warned his eyes opening.

"Don't worry; I will."

They bided goodbye to everyone and as soon as the door to the house closed after another 'good night' toFuji Yuuta hugged Mizuki tight.

"Hajime you were amazing!" he whispered excitedly.

Mizuki looked shocked and pushed away.

"Y-You called me by my first name." he pointed out.

Yuuta cackled.

"I like calling you Mizuki more because it's what I'm used to calling you; that and it suits you better than your first name. But as I said you were freaking amazing! Honestly," he explained still grinning.

"Nfu, you were just as amazing. My prince defended me," Mizuki said clinging onto Yuuta's arm until they got into their car. They drove to their apartment in silence and as soon as they parked Yuuta said, "You know I think this counts as a celebration."

Mizuki grinned.

"What kind of celebration?" he asked.

Yuuta smirked, "Everything that we haven't done."

"I suppose I could trust you to be good to me," said Mizuki as they walked upstairs.

"Suppose? You know I would; I'm never do anything to hurt you Mizuki!" said Yuuta.

"I know. Yuuta-kun, I don't want to disappoint you though. I actually….was taken by him so it really doesn't leave me as a virgin," murmured Mizuki a slight blush tenting his face.

"So what? He had you before I did; this would be _our_ first time Mizuki. The plus side is that you probably would be used to the pain," said Yuutawith a smug smirk on hisfaceas he unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Yuuta! You idiot; it still doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt!" Mizuki said slappingthe lefty killeron the shoulder.

Yuuta chuckled, closed, and locked the door.

"I know. I was joking with you. But I will ask that…it's your choice. Whether you would want to do this now or later and if you wanted to take me first or not," he said.

Mizuki was shocked. Yuuta would do all that for him? To wait for him after he did for three going on four years, and if they weren't going to wait… Blush.

"Yuuta-kun, it doesn't matter for both."

Yuuta blinked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Yuuta!" Mizuki hissed rolling his eyes. If Yuuta didn't get that then he didn't know what he'd get. He was yanked by the arm and was kissed again.

"I'm joking beautiful," murmured Yuuta his arms going around Mizuki's waist. Okay well maybe he did get it then.

* * *

His dark blue eyes glittered as morning sunlight hit on their bodies. Mizuki cuddled up near his lover's chest and kissed where Yuuta's heart would be. They looked absolutely beautiful together, or as Mizuki would say a perfect pair. Yuuta's arms went around him possessively even in his sleep.

Mizuki truly felt like everything was going to be okay. He felt as though this was so right. Yukito would've wanted him to be this happy to be able to move on. Mizuki even though he moved on thought about Yukito often and when he wasn't thinking about Yukito he was thinking about his beloved and all they could do together.

Of course Mizuki thought about other people; but Yukito and Yuuta were his favorite subjects to think about. Just because one was his best friend in the whole wide world while the other one was his boyfriend. Yuuta smiled and his eyes opened finding his lover nestled into him.

"Ohayo," he said.

"Ohayo gozimasu," replied Mizuki.

"I'm sore and tired," whined Yuuta with the same smile on his face.

"Nfu; Yuuta-kun, you'll have to get used to it because you're going to get as addicted to it as much as I am," said Mizuki his hands sliding down to Yuuta's stomach.

Yuuta himself squirmed.

"No, not right now beautiful. Too tired," he murmured his eyes closing slowly.

Mizuki rolled his eyes and grinning; poking him in his navel and Yuuta jumped sending them falling off the bed in a heap of covers. Mizuki screamed and Yuuta quickly tried to hold onto the nearest thing that would keep him on the bed and Mizuki at the same time. In the end all failed and they ended up falling on the floor laughing.

"I'm sorry Yuuta," he said in the end.

Yuuta smiled.

"I'm going to get you back for that one day so watch your back," he warned.

Mizuki rolled his eyes and smirked. Honestly; Yuuta doing something to him? As if!

"I'll be waiting," was all he said.

_(A/N: Yay! I just noticed that 'Anything for You' realy had the perfect time frame since Christmas is a week and a two days away. This would be the perfect time frame for the story and it meets to where we are now I guess you could say. ALSO for my dear dear sweet and loyal readers of 'Memory' this part obviously crossed with it. Except we got to see a little bit of it from Yuuta and Mizuki's point of view. We have one more chapter to cross with and we'll be onto the sequel of this story! I hope you'll enjoy it!)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

Lights flickered around the dance floor and he dragged into the large crowd of people. It wasn't as crowded as it usually would be here but it was only because Atobe was only inviting friends of his and their friends.

"Mizuki slow down! I'm going to fall!" called out Yuuta as his arm was being Yuuta by Mizuki who was quickly weaving in and out of crowds. Obviously Mizuki was used to this...(Yuuta had yet to figure out why). Finally he stopped holding both of Yuuta's hands.

"Yuuta-kun."

"Hm?"

"Dance with me," said Mizuki.

Yuuta smiled and placed his arms around his boyfriend's waist drawing him close. They actually could care less about public display of affection at the time. All that mattered was them.

"Of course," replied Yuuta as he felt Mizuki's slender hands go around his neck.

Dancing was more like holding eachother; but oh well! It was being close to eachother that really counted didn't it? That was until Mizuki flinched as he felt a finger poking at the small of his back. A smooth and yet devious voice said, "Step away from the little brother and nobody gets hurt."

Mizuki obeyed almost instantly and Fuji replied by saying it was a joke. That night ended up being an odd twists of events. They had met with a bunch of old friends including Atobe who was of course going to show up at his own party. Jiroh and Atobe looked amazing and looked also like they were doing extremely well. Jiroh had on some expensive looking clothes and had diamond bracelets adorning his wrists. Along with a beautiful looking royal blue ring with orange diamonds on his left hand. Ring finger.

Yuuta and Mizuki almost laughed at that because Atobe had just as much of an extravagant ring on his ring finger as well. Yuuta almost thought that he should get Mizuki some sort of jewelry as well seeing that Mizuki would be lost in complete and utter glee if Yuuta gave him such a gift.

"Nice to see you both are doing well yourselves," said Atobe.

Mizuki smiled.

"Not only you have such a successful relationship Keigo," he pointed out as if he were bragging.

"What am I?A show toy?" muttered Yuuta as his boyfriend clung onto his arm.

"Sugoi! You two are together!" asked Jiroh excitedly.

"But of course," replied Mizuki.

Atobe looked confident as he said he knew such a thing would happen. And yet he could barely maintain his own relationship with Jiroh when it first began. It needed the help of Mizuki in the first place. Jiroh grinned goofily replying, "You both look really good together!"

Both Yuuta and Mizuki blushed at the comment murmuring a small thank you.

"Jiroh and I better head to bed soon Hajime. I have to be in Korea tomorrow and it's going to be a long flight. Not to mention a day. There's one hell of a player from there; I'm looking forward to my match against him," said Atobe.

"Which player is it from Korea?" asked Jiroh blinking.

"He goes by the name Izu the Ice Mountain because it takes a lot to break him play. From what I heard he's originally from Japan but lived in Korea for a very long time so they accepted him to represent their country," explained Atobe.

"Good luck with that," said Yuuta.

"Yes best of luck," added Mizuki.

"Don't worry Keigo doesn't need any luck!" exclaimed Jiroh.

"Damn straight," said Atobe.

Mizuki sighed. This guy and his ego! Sheesh, yes Mizuki had one himself but it wasn't as big as Atobe's.

Yuuta was then soon again dragged off across the dance floor and said goodbye once again to Tezuka and Fuji. Not to mention Eiji and Oishi. And left for the night. Yuuta had this odd feeling that in the end that nobody would ever split apart that everyone would be connected because of certain people. He felt like in the end everyone would be as close as family could get even though some of them were friends or relatives.

_(A/N: Yes this is a very short chapter; only because this is the end of where we left off in Memory and I could only go so far. After this chapter we shall be in the sequel to Memory. It will be Fuji/Tezuka and Mizuki/Yuuta centric and NOW we'll get to see a little bit more of Seigaku. I really hope I'll be able to surprise you all for what all I have planned. I posting up the next chapter right now because this one was waaaay too short! ')_


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty-One**

"Hoi! Look at them go!" exclaimed the acrobatic red-head that went by the name of Eiji Kikumaru.

The ball went over the net and the azure eyed male on the other side was unable to return it in time. It bounced and hit the gate behind him with a sharp ring. The sun rose distantly in the horizon turning the sky a pinkish-orange-pale blue.

"Game Tezuka! 4-7!" called out Oishi Shuichiro from the second story window.

"Mada Mada Da ne," murmured Ryoma smiling.

Momoshiro Takeshi's violet eyed gazed turned to the nineteen year old.

"What is up with you?" he asked.

"Takeshi, I've just gotten a full view on what I'm about to go up against in the Spring. I'll have to train a lot harder," replied Ryoma.

" Fuji hasn't played in a while. There was a 73 percent chance that Tezuka would've won this match," commented Inui.

"Fsshu, both are amazing though," replied Kaidoh.

"I think we all agree on that one mamushi," said Momoshiro as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't call me mamushi," hissed Kaidoh.

"Then don't make stupid commentaries!" snapped Momoshiro.

"Then both of you stop it before I give you Inui Juice version Silver," said Inui.

Both Kaidoh and Momoshiro paled at Inui's threat and didn't dare say a word.

A pair of hazel eyes hidden by frameless glasses stared at his opponent with sharp eyes that softened as the sun rose to cast a golden glow on the honey haired tensai's figure. In all Syusuke Fuji looked beautiful despite loosing a match with him. He did not look devastated that he lost at all; his azure eyes were full of joy. Joy to know that his boyfriend could still beat him and that he had gone to the top of the world to become the best.

"Syusuke…"

* * *

They tiredly laid in bed exhausted; and yet they could not sleep because of the daylight outside. Fuji cuddled into Tezuka's chest to keep himself and probably Tezuka as well, warm. Tezuka buried his nose into Fuji's hair inhaling the scent of vanilla left from where they had taken a bath just the night before.

"Kunimitsu, I'm tired but I can't sleep," Fuji murmured.

"I know. Maybe we'll eventually sleep love," Tezuka answered.

"You do know everyone is leaving tomorrow… Our house at least. Ryoma is going over to stay with Momoshiro in his apartment complex and also to see the rest of his family. Inui and Kaidoh I think from what I heard from Eiji are going to start living together," explained Fuji.

Tezuka smiled.

"Eiji and Oishi?" he asked hoping to hear some good news from them as well.

"They're going back to Nagasaki. BUT they're staying in a hotel here in Tokyo until they can find themselves a place to live here. I told them that they could stay here but they insisted on not bothering us anymore," Fuji replied.

"So I guess everyone lives happily ever after," whispered Tezuka.

Fuji chuckled.

"I'm not sure about that yet. We don't know what's going to happen in the future but I pray that everything will work out," he said.

"I'll try anything and everything to get our relationship to work out. That's all I can assure you of at the moment," Tezuka said.

Fuji looked down at the sheets and gave a soft smile.

"Whatever happens Tezuka, don't leave me," he said softly as if he were going to break and cry any moment now. Tezuka's arms wrapped around him holding him tightly.

"Syusuke, I will never leave you ever again. I will stay by your side until the end. I won't repeat the past with you, I swear it," he said.

A lot of things had happened between Tezuka and Fuji since their meeting here for Christmas. A lot of things happened before then. But now it was resolved and that was all that mattered; that everyone was okay and happy. Nobody was hurt.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu," said Fuji.

* * *

It was after everyone left that there was another knock on the door. Just an hour later to be precise and Fuji wondered if someone had forgotten something. He got up from the sofa Tezuka staring at him as he opened the door only to stumble backwards and have two arms wrap around his neck. At first Fuji had absolutely no idea what was going on and heard sobs and murmurs of, "I couldn't do it…I'm sorry….I hurt him…"

"Mizuki-san," said Tezuka from across the living room. He strode over to the other side of the large room where Mizuki and Fuji were and pulled Mizuki away. Fuji soon knew that something was wrong. Mizuki looked a wreck and he was crying. Where was Yuuta? What happened?

"Mizuki, what happened?" Fuji asked.

Mizuki cried a little more and Fuji kneeled down to face him.

"Yuuta and I got into a fight." He whispered.

Fuji slapped him hard sending him to the ground looking furious. A fight hm? Mizuki was going to be the one dead bloody after this!

"What the hell did you do to my brother this time you bitch!" Fuji snarled his eyes snapping open to frighten the raven haired male even further.

"Syusuke stop it!" shouted Tezuka grabbing Fuji by the arms holding him back from jumping onto Mizuki and pounding his brains out senseless. Fuji tried with all his strength to pull away from Tezuka.

"Let me go Kunimitsu! He did fucking did something to Yuuta and I'm going to make him pay for it! I know the fucking prick did something to hurt him!" screamed Fuji.

Mizuki curled up into a ball and sobbed trying to avoid the noise and ruckus that was going on before him as Fuji struggled to get out of Tezuka's grasp so he could punish Mizuki even more than he was. But Fuji was failing because Tezuka believe it or not was a lot stronger than the tensai. Tezuka whirled the beautiful male around and kissed him hard to get Fuji to shut up and calm down. Fuji kissed back passionately taking out all his anger by placing his energy and fire into that kiss.

Mizuki watched it all. It was hot. Very hot no matter how depressed and torn up he was it reminded him of himself and Yuuta. Except their relationship, Tezuka's and Fuji's, was a lot deeper and lusty. Nothing like Yuuta and Mizuki's own. They looked beautiful together, probably even better than Mizuki and Yuuta together. Mizuki realized right then that Fuji and Tezuka were truly the perfect pair because they were perfect together.

Their lips broke away from eachother, making a small '_chu_' as they parted. Fuji licked at Tezuka's lips and Tezuka allowed it before grabbing Fuji's tiny wrists and saying, "Syusuke calm down and listen to what Mizuki has to say first. He already looks torn up as it is. Please listen to him."

Fuji closed his and nodded, completely relaxing and looking like the normal Fuji Syusuke that you would see. Tezuka bow his head down murmuring a sorry to Mizuki before asking him what happened.

"I'm so sorry Fuji, very very very sorry. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to it's probably my fault he ran off anyway. I just suggested that we tell his parents since everyone else knows. Yuuta said that he didn't want to be disowned and I asked him if he was ashamed of me. And we just started yelling and he left. I'm sorry, so very sorry that I can't even find the words Fuji-san. I'll make it up by leaving. Please; just find him and make sure he's not hurt, it's my fault and he has every right to push away. I shouldn't have suggested it I just was thinking what was in my mind and it just stupidly came out and-" Mizuki rambled.

"Mizuki shut up and listen now," snapped Fuji.

Mizuki's head shot up to look at the older brother. Fear was in his eyes as he looked at the tensai and was prepared for the worst.

"You had good intentions and Yuuta got scared. You don't know how our mother and father are with us and this whole relationship. They expect us to marry women and have children but obviously we don't want to do what we're told... Yuuta just got scared and left. Mizuki I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you didn't screw up. My little brother did, foolishly too," said Fuji.

Mizuki was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. Fuji was siding with him.

"Mizuki should stay here for now until we get everything between them sorted out. I'll help anyway I can, Yuuta is my brother-in-law after all," said Tezuka.

Fuji stared back and Tezuka for a very long time and then smiled softly as if he had just realized that he was absolutely right. So was Mizuki. They were family now; and family was supposed to do anything they could for one another.

"You're right Tezuka. Seems like you'll be staying here until we can sort things out. You can borrow my clothes and use a guestroom. Don't worry everything will be sorted out fast. For now just relax and don't do anything stupid. No offense but Yumiko told me something I didn't like and I'm trying to keep it from happening," said Fuji.

Mizuki gave a soft smile and whispered, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. You both are going to last; I'll make sure of it," said Fuji.

_(A/N: Muwahaha! Concider this an early Christmas present since I won't be updating until after Christmas probably...>> I'll wait until Christmas day to post the next chapter or so because I'll be away for a while probably! Anyway; this is the SEQUEL to 'Memory' if you haven't read 'Memory' yet it's highly suggested that you do to get how the whole story connects. The rest of the fic will have more Fuji and Tezuka in it along with Yuuta and Mizuki. Near the end we'll get to see alot of people...Until next chapter!)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty-Two**

Mizuki was allowed to go through Fuji's closet and pick out some clothes he liked. Fuji watched go through his wardrobe and smirked as Mizuki went through all the clothes in awe. Fuji believe it or not had a perfect fashion sense. Tezuka was downstairs making food and shooed both males away so he could cook and also to see if Mizuki and his boyfriend would get along.

"See anything you like?" asked Fuji as he looked over Mizuki's shoulder.

"I envy you, you have twice as many outfits as me and half of these are brand names," Mizuki answered.

Fuji chuckled.

"I thought you had a lot of clothes," he said.

"Well a lot of things I have to earn by myself and I'm only working a part time job and I'm going to school at the same time. I used to have a lot of clothes until one I grew out of some of my things from junior high and two I let various people borrow my clothes believe it or not and I never got them back," explained Mizuki.

"How many outfits did you loose?" asked Fuji curiously.

"I can't even count on how many I've lost and grown out of."

"And speaking of school I know Yuuta wants to do video game designs, I mean I know my little brother has some brilliant ideas. But what about you?" asked Fuji continuing to question.

"Ah, I'm majoring in fashion design; I hope to actually have my own clothes line one day but that's a far off dream," replied Mizuki.

"I'd like to see some of your sketches sometime if you don't mind," said Fuji.

Mizuki blushed a little.

"Ah, I guess if you want to. Ano, but my teachers say I have no talent what-so-ever," he murmured.

Fuji grinned. This was the first time he saw the boy be so unconfident. He was nervous but it didn't mater really. Fuji knew Mizuki was a normal person and tried to hide that. He knew something had happened when he was younger to where he no longer wanted to show any weaknesses.

A gasp snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw Mizuki blush a deeper red. Obviously he had found _that_ outfit… It was a kinky looking outfit too that Fuji bought right before New Years. Tezuka hadn't seen him in it or found this piece of clothing yet but Fuji was going to be thrilled to be in it and surprise Tezuka. It was a pure white fishnet shirt and with that he was planning to be in some leather pants and have nothing on under them. Draped around the hanger to the shirt were a silver set of handcuffs the silver loops bound together by black and white ribbons to for one, keep the metal from one day falling into the floor for Tezuka to see and for two, just to look like a mere present.

"Ah, I'm afraid that one is for Tezuka to see me in one day," said Fuji.

"Obviously I figured that one out! Damn I knew you were this kinky! Has Tezuka seen this yet?" asked Mizuki.

Fuji chuckled lightly.

"I'm afraid not; but I look forward to being dressed in it and surprising him. Surely you've done something similar with Yuuta," he answered.

Mizuki looked away and blushed.

"N-no actually. But I've actually wanted to do a lot of things but just haven't."

"Fantasies?"

Mizuki squirmed, and admitted he had many.

"I see. But you've never tried toys or anything?" asked Fuji.

"No. What about you?" snapped Mizuki.

Fuji blushed and looked taken aback.

"Not yet but don't worry our relationship has just started and I'm trying everything to the extreme," he replied.

"Whose going to be bound by these?" asked Mizuki.

"Probably me, not that I'll mind," answered Fuji. Not that it was any of Mizuki's business but he found Fuji and his little plans extremely hot. The tensai was extremely creative and devious.

Mizuki eventually picked out some outfits and changed into some better clothes. He was dressed in a dark blue top that was just abut as dark as his eyes and some white pants. Fuji was skinner than him. By a mere hair or two probably so everything was just a tiny bit tight but not to where it was uncomfortable.

Eventually both Fuji and Mizuki went downstairs to see Tezuka placing dishes of food out onto the table. Fuji greeted his boyfriend by quickly kissing him and sat down at the table gesturing Mizuki to sit down on the other side of him. Dinner ended being an uneventful event and yet an eventful when Fuji said,"I have the perfect plan to get you both back together. Yuuta won't even be able to push you away."

Tezuka looked over at his boyfriend almost worriedly.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you 'Mitsu don't worry. I probably will shock you though and don't worry you'll get your fair share soon; just not as soon as they will of eachother," Fuji replied.

Mizuki was almost scared to know what was going to do. But in a way he trusted the damn tensai and all his brilliance. I mean of course Mizuki could be just as brilliant, but at the moment Yuuta was completely pissed at him, his older brother who usually wanted him badly injured was actually taking his side, and not to mention the fact that their relationship sort of laid in Fuji's hands at this point. Mizuki rather just leave everything to him; it was better off that way because no matter how smart he was himself, Fuji was two or three steps ahead of him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-Three**

Yuuta had not ran away completely. He just merely went out for awhile and when he got back to his and Mizuki's apartment; Mizuki was gone. Yuuta waited three full nights without sleep for him to come back and cried a lot of tears begging him to return even though his lover couldn't hear him. Yuuta tried even searching for him when he got two days of rest and still saw that Mizuki wasn't back yet.

Yuuta searched around to see where Mizuki might've been but the raven haired male was no where to be found. Yuuta returned home inwardly making note that he was going to get some more rest and then head to Yamagata to see if he could find him; and no he didn't care how far it was from Tokyo! Yuuta swung open the door to only see his brother in front of him on the sofa.

His brother looked dangerous. Possibly pissed and Yuuta prayed to God most of the time that such a gaze wouldn't be used on him; but now it was being used full force and Yuuta had urge to re-open the door and run down the stairs as fast as he could; instead he stayed there.

"My my Yuuta; you look exhausted. Sit down," said Fuji.

Yuuta sighed and sat down across from his older brother on the sofa across from the other one.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Fuji chuckled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said slyly.

Yuuta didn't even reply to that one. His brother was up to something.

"Where's your boyfriend? Was he was traitor to you after all?" Fuji continued on.

"No! Don't get that idea! Aniki…." Yuuta exclaimed and with that he threw himself at his brother and hugged him tight he tried with all his might to not cry right then and there. Yuuta felt Fuji snake his arms around him and hold him.

"What happened?" Fuji asked softly.

"I did something extremely stupid. I don't know what happened, Mizuki just thought we should tell our parents soon since everyone else knew. And I just snapped and got scared and pushed him away because I was afraid that if we told them that they'd pull me away by some painful force and I'd never get to see him again. I guess either way I lost though. I left first just to take a walk and he left completely not even taking his things with him. I've been trying to find him but obviously my attempts have failed. I've completely fucked things up," explained Yuuta softly.

Fuji closed his eyes and smiled.

"What if I told you that Mizuki is absolutely fine; that he's safe that he's probably curled up in his bed missing you really badly? What if I told you that he is being watched over by Tezuka?"

Yuuta's head shot up and his silver eyes went wide.

"I can't believe it! He went to you! Please Aniki let me see him!" he begged.

Fuji grinned.

"Oh I'm afraid there's a little bit more of a punishment for you Yuuta; but it will be well worth it in the end trust me." He pointed out to his younger brother.

"What kind of punishment?" asked Yuuta shocked.

"Well it's the beginning of February. So you really don't have that long to wait; only about two weeks. Until the fourteenth; you can't see him. Not until then. On that day arrive at my house and you'll be able to have him back," Fuji answered simply.

"What the hell? What have you been having some sort of threesome with him and Tezuka?" snapped Yuuta.

Fuji shook his head.

"Think about the day Yuuta. I'm just merely giving you a little push to having something absolutely amazing happen to you both. Something you will enjoy a lot; and probably will find to be delicious," he said. And with that he exited the apartment leaving Yuuta stunned. It took him a moment to think about it and then it hit him. He said out loud,"Wait a minute. The fourteenth is Valentines Day."

--

Yuuta soon figured out that Mizuki had brought his cell phone with him and thought; his brother didn't say anything about calling him and talking to him over the phone.

"Mizuki!"

"Yuuta-kun? Thank goodness you're okay! Your brother told me you went back home," said Mizuki on the other line.

"Yeah; he told me you were over there. I'm surprised, he made it sound like you both were getting along," said Yuuta grinning. He was absolutely giddy to be able to hear his boyfriend's voice again and know that Mizuki sounded quite happy.

"We are actually. Yuuta-kun I'm sorry. Very sorry on what I said and I guess I forgot about your parents thinking of such a thing as a taboo-" Mizuki began.

"I'm the one who should be sorry and got scared and pushed away like an idiot and didn't realize that I could've lost you completely," Yuuta interrupted.

"Yuuta-kun," breathed out Mizuki.

"I miss you so much beautiful, I wish I was right there beside you right now. I'd hold you and kiss you and try to make everything better," said Yuuta.

Mizuki chuckled.

"I miss you too. So much… It's been really nice over here and your brother tries to make me forget about it sometimes so I can pass time easily without feeling horribly depressed but I always think about you and I want to be you. But I promise as soon as you get to see me again we'll make up for lost time," he replied.

"I'm happy Aniki and his boyfriend are helping you and being good to you and I hope we will," Yuuta murmured softly.

"What can I say? We're family Yuuta, technically Fuji-san is my brother-in-law," said Mizuki.

"True."

"Yuuta, after this phone call don't call again. It's not that I don't want to talk to you or be with you, it's the fact that I want you to really look forward to Valentines Day. I know I'm being mean but please just understand," continued Mizuki.

"I promise. Really, it's good to know you're ok beautiful. Honestly, I want you so bad and I miss you so much," Yuuta said.

Yuuta swore he heard a little bit of a purr on the other line and he smiled softly.

"Miss you too Yuuta. Behave," ordered Mizuki.

"Don't worry I will be. I'll be waiting," replied Yuuta.

"I love you."

"I love you too beautiful. Don't forget it Mizuki; I don't care how many fights we get into. I will always love you no matter what," said Yuuta.

"I won't forget. I have to go now," said Mizuki.

Yuuta decided the savor the last of their call.

"Alright, I'll see you on the fourteenth," he said.

"Don't worry Yuuta-kun it'll be worth it in the end. I have to go now. Love you, bye."

And with that the line went dead. Yuuta pressed the end button on the phone and curled up their bed trying to memorize all of their conversation so it would last him until the fourteenth.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: This isn't really a so innocent chapter...>> You've been warned..._

Twenty-Four

Mizuki could not believe that it came. The fourteenth of February had arrived quickly. It was finally evening time and Mizuki got dressed into what Fuji placed out for him. Mizuki felt excited and naughty all at once; he couldn't help but feel like a little bit of a slut in these clothes, but dammit he was Yuuta's slut nobody else's! Funny thing was though; Tezuka would most definitely be surprised and would fear Fuji for a while. Well…maybe not fear but hope that Fuji would be the same way and boy wouldn't that eventually come out to be the best wait of Tezuka's life…

He looked in the mirror again at his appearance. He didn't disagree with such clothing actually but he tended not to wear this sort of stuff all the time. He had on a dark purple shirt was that frilly at the bottom and at the neck and selves and showed off his flat stomach. His pants were jeans actually and Mizuki felt awkward in them because usually he wore dress pants. They were dark black jeans that had from the bottom o them up to the waist laces that showed off a tiny bit of the sides of his legs and the little string of what Mizuki had under such clothes.

Fuji had re-permed his air making it curl a little more than usual and had placed some eyeliner on his eyes that brought out his dark sapphire eyes. In all he left a little excited and giddy for what the night had in store for himself and Yuuta. Fuji opened the door and his eyes went wide at the sight.

"They look perfect! Yuuta's going to not know what hit him!" he exclaimed feeling extremely proud of himself

"Ah thank you Fuji, really you are pure genius," said Mizuki.

Fuji chuckled.

"Well I don't mean to brag but they didn't call me a tensai for nothing," he said.

There was a ring of a door bell and Fuji smiled almost sadistically in a seductive manner.

"Go down and meet him; if anything Tezuka's letting him in. I need to go fetch some goodies for tonight," he said pushing Mizuki out the door. Mizuki himself grinned as he heard Yuuta's voice greeting Tezuka from downstairs. He made his way down there slowly drawling out Yuuta's name to call his attention. Yuuta whirled around only to see his boyfriend before him looking extremely prettied up.

Yuuta blinked a couple times not believing that it was Mizuki. This was surely his older brother's doing because there was no way that Mizuki owned such a sexy looking outfit in his closet. Yuuta walked up to Mizuki looking stunned at his appearance still and then kissed him.

"I missed you," Yuuta murmured.

"Me too," whispered Mizuki smiling as he felt Yuuta's hands go around him to where he felt skin on skin and shuddered at Yuuta's bold move.

They heard a soft chuckle and they both turned around to see Fuji carrying a couple unmarked bottles in his hands.

"See you've found your Valentines Day gift Yuuta," he said.

Yuuta blushed, "I knew you had something to do with this."

"Looks good enough to eat ne?" asked Fuji.

Yuuta looked at Mizuki and smiled and then licked his nose, "Most definitely."

Tezuka looked at Fuji stunned and then knew that his lover had a lot planned for them as well but just hadn't done any of it yet. Fuji handed the bottles to Yuuta who blushed madly at the contents inside them. Chocolate syrup and lubrication.

"Aniki…"

"Go on and have fun. I want to see how well it works you with you two," said Fuji.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for awhile Fuji-san. You've helped me so much," Mizuki said.

"Yes thank you for doing all this for us and taking good care of him," added Yuuta.

"No problem, we are family after all," Fuji replied grinning.

Both Yuuta and Mizuki left looking excited and yet grateful. Fuji looked forward to acting figuring out if their relationship would last or not. It seemed like it would despite all of what happened. And even if both were hurt Fuji would try his best to pick up all the pieces to make them feel better because now both his younger brother and Mizuki were his family and nothing was going to change that like it or not.

Fuji smirked as he saw Tezuka still looking stunned. He was thrilled to know that Tezuka had just gotten a little preview of how dangerous he really could be.

"You'll have to wait for yours Kunimitsu; but don't worry you'll get your fair share soon," Fuji said his azure eyes ablaze.

--

Yuuta carried Mizuki into the living room and laid him on the couch before he closed the door to their apartment complex and locked it.

"Welcome home beautiful," said Yuuta turning around to face Mizuki who smiled.

"I'm glad to be back."

"Mizuki…."

There was a silence and Yuuta looked hungrily at him before pouncing on him and kissing him senseless. Yuuta began to lick at Mizuki's lips and bite them.

"Yuuta!"

"Sorry Mizuki but I don't think I'll be able to control myself tonight; you look really nice and it's giving me so many ideas," murmured Yuuta burying his nose into Mizuki's newly permed hair.

"Well it's not like I wasn't expecting us not to," Mizuki pointed out dully.

Yuuta grinned and his fingers hooked around the laces on the side of Mizuki's jeans making him gasp as Yuuta's fingers caressed his waist and went down his legs.

"Nnn.."

"Beautiful I know it's going to sound really really dirty and it's going to be a sticky mess up lay down on the floor and take your shirt off," said Yuuta.

Mizuki obeyed feeling cold as he took off the dark purple shirt he had on and laid it across the arm of the couch before laying on the uncomfortable hard wood floor. Mizuki wondered how they were going to enjoy themselves on the floor like this, it'd probably hurt even more than it usually did when they were on the bed…

Yuuta began to take off his clothes leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He smirked grabbing one of the bottles Fuji gave them and shook it a little before straddling Mizuki at the waist.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mizuki looking a little confused and maybe a little frightened.

"Can't tell you yet Mizuki," said Yuuta before he kissed him gently.

Mizuki deepened the kiss making both his and Yuuta's tongues meet and twirl together. Both moaned at such contact and as they parted they let their tongues meet again, Yuuta licking what he tasted as cherry lip balm. Mizuki then noticed usually Yuuta went from down to his neck but he wouldn't this time, he wouldn't lick him or anything. Just kiss him and touch his chest a little but that was all.

"Yuuta-kun.." whined Mizuki as if pleading him to give his one-hundred-ten percent now.

"Can't, I'm planning something else," Yuuta protested quietly pinching a rosy nub between his thumb and forefinger making Mizuki moan loudly.

Yuuta smirked. Alright. Enough was enough. Yuuta knew Mizuki was absolutely going to the throw a hissy fit but his brother had literally placed together one of the hottest sexual fantasies Yuuta had ever had and it had to happen tonight or he'd be driven insane.

"Close your eyes Mizuki," ordered Yuuta.

"Why?" asked Mizuki, this time he was asking the questions instead of Yuuta like they did when they first played their "game" during highschool.

"Just trust me beautiful; I love you and I'm not going to hurt you. Please, just trust me," said Yuuta.

Mizuki smiled slightly and reluctantly closed his eyes completely trusting Yuuta. Yuuta himself was thrilled, he said gently in his ear, "It's going to be cold." Before licking at the lobe and then his lips trailed down to where his pulse and kissed him gently before flicking the cap opened and poured the dark liquid-y substance of chocolate down his chest making Mizuki gasp and his eyes shot open.

"YUUTA!"

"Shhh, geeze you're so noisy," said Yuuta almost on the verge of laughter.

"How can I not be noisy when you're getting me all sticky!" exclaimed Mizuki.

"I have a plan and it's going to feel really good," explained Yuuta.

"I cannot see how this can feel-AH!"

Yuuta lapped up some of the chocolate that had been poured onto one of Mizuki's nipples and sucked at it a little too while he was at it. He did the same for the other toying with the now clean but saliva slick one with his fingers. Mizuki with all his might tried not to arch up and not let his upper body touch with Yuuta's or he'd be a sticky mess too and yet everything felt really good as he felt Yuuta's tongue devour him.

Mizuki heard a snap and looked down at Yuuta who was still licking chocolate off of his upper chest but didn't look at him, his eyes were closed.

Yuuta released one of the nubs from his mouth said,"Lift up." Yuuta moved off of Mizuki so he could and his boyfriend obeyed willingly. Yuuta was thrilled that this was actually happening; yes Mizuki and him had made love but not in this way. Usually it'd be the regular way of doing it, but this time thanks to his older brother; it was a very colorful and creative way to make love. Yuuta at the moment didn't care if he was touched or pleasured, because seeing Mizuki in such a state was already pleasure and Mizuki wasn't exactly fighting back saying no he couldn't do such a thing.

Yuuta's hands went to his waist lightly playing with the laces before undoing the sides and slowly pulled his lover's pants down, Yuuta didn't bother with teasing him anymore they had to be naked now or he'd be way too close when they would decide who would be top or bottom.

"Beautiful as always," murmured Yuuta, he wanted to touch his boyfriend but refrained from doing so. Mizuki was driven insane as chocolate was poured on his upper thighs. Damn Yuuta could be kinky! He wanted to be at least touched there but Yuuta refused to touch his erection yet and make him feel good by saying he would make him feel even better. Yuuta kissed Mizuki again before sliding down to where he could teasingly lick the chocolate off of his lover's thighs.

Mizuki moaned in pleasure again as Yuuta was so close and yet was still not there.

"Please Yuuta, please touch me and make me feel good. You're going to make me come too soon if you keep on with this," he said. It had actually taken him a couple times to say it because he was so damn distracted.

"Just a second, I'll wash you off with a cloth and then we will," said Yuuta licking the last of the chocolate off of Mizuki before standing up and heading for the kitchen. Yuuta grabbed a paper towel and ran it though warm water before returning to Mizuki and washing what was left of the chocolate; which wasn't much. He threw the towel on the coffee table before removing his boxers and laying on top of Mizuki.

"Yuuta-kun, the floor isn't going to be-" began Mizuki.

Yuuta grinned and looked up at him.

"You're right," he said before standing up and lifting Mizuki into his arms.

Yuuta took them into their bedroom and placed Mizuki on the bed before joining him.

"Yuu-ta you promised me!" whined Mizuki pulling at his arm again.

Yuuta chuckled and whispered huskily, "I never promised anything, but since you're being so good.."

Yuuta slowly got up and returned with a damp towel and cleaned Mizuki and himself off before laying next to Mizuki and pulling the covers over them both.

"So tired…" murmured Mizuki cuddling into Yuuta's chest.

"I know…I'll wake you up in the morning Mizuki…," replied Yuuta just as tiredly.

"I love you Yuuta-kun," said Mizuki.

"I love you too Mizuki, happy Valentines day," answered Yuuta smiling.

Both within a couple more minutes drifted off into slumber feeling happier than they had felt in a very long time.

_(A/N: Last chapter is coming up. It's extra long so I hope you'll look forward to the ending to 'Anything for You'!)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Five**

April had arrived soon; and Fuji and Tezuka found themselves packing things in suitcases and placing them in the trunk of the car. Mizuki and Yuuta met up with them at their house and were going to be attending the National Chiba Tennis Tournament with them.

They all were in the car soon after and now driving to the city next to Tokyo. It didn't take long either it was a about an hour and half drive to get there more or less depending on what traffic they ran into.

"Saa, we're almost there," said Fuji.

Yuuta grinned from the backseat, honestly this felt like one of those family road trips except this was far more better and less annoying.

"After we get past this light turn left onto that street and then keep going straight until you get to the third light down there," said Mizuki as he furiously typed away on his laptop computer. Obviously he had looked up directions.

"Mizuki we know the way there. It's not like we haven't been to Chiba before and I think Tezuka actually been here once before," explained Yuuta.

"I was here when I wasn't Pro. After I left Japan I didn't come back to play there. I mainly played in the European part of the world occasionally going to the US and Hong Kong." Said Tezuka.

Fuji smiled and said, "It must've been fun."

"Not as fun as here, where everything is though," pointed out Tezuka.

Fuji didn't care if Tezuka was driving or not, they were at a red light anyway; he kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'm flattered."

Yuuta and Mizuki looked at eachother both blushing madly. Tezuka and Fuji in their minds were truly the perfect pair.

The drive was then drowned by silence until they made it to the crowded hotel. Next to it was the stadium and everything seemed extremely crowded. They drove into an indoor driveway and parked there.

"Expect us to be surrounded by the press and fans if they make it through when we go outside of the hotel," Tezuka warned them.

Yuuta had never been to such a thing probably his lover nor did his own brother done this before. They grabbed their bags out of the trunk only to hear a voice calling out to Tezuka.

"Buchou."

They looked around to see none other than Ryoma Echizen parked across from them Momoshiro having a couple bags slung around his back. Ryoma looked well, and probably excited that he was going to get to play tennis with the best in Japan, Korea, China, Taiwan, and a couple other countries.

"Echizen."

"I'm not going to hold back when we play," said Ryoma.

"Our match is one of the last few rounds; make it through the ones you have to face through first and don't get arrogant," replied Tezuka walking off into the entrance of the hotel from the indoor driveway.

Ryoma looked a little insulted and Momoshiro beside him laughed.

"We'll all go in together," said Fuji and they walked into the entrance way and up the stairs to catch up with Tezuka.

The place was extravagant. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and pictures were framed with golden frames, and the couches were most definitely leather, and the floors? Well the floors were marble.

"We have to meet in atrium of this place after we go to our room and place our stuff in there," said Ryoma.

Tezuka nodded and all of them signed in. The tennis players playing for Japan were all in the same hall obviously because they had instantly spotted Tachibana Kippei his younger sister An clinging onto his arm.

Mizuki and Yuuta placed their belongings down in the living room of their fairly large room and came back. Guest of the tennis players were allowed to have the same hall; it was a good thing Tezuka had reserved some places for Eiji, Oishi, Yuuta and Mizuki. Ryoma had helped out Inui and Kaidoh since they were limited to only so many guests.

"Oi! Chibisuke!" called out a voice.

Ryoma whirled around only to receive to a noogie from his older brother Ryouga. Ryouga Echizen had not changed much. Maybe it was just the more expensive clothes and jewelry hade had set on him…I mean how many bracelets could you actually have on one arm? Probably 3 grand was just on his right arm.

"You're in a different hall," said Ryoma placing on his cap.

"Yeah I know. You all the sudden want to compete for Japan and I'm competing for America."

"I thought this was only for the players from the Asian part of the world," said Momoshiro.

" America is involved too, you do realize Momo that this is a tournament to compete for to go to the Wimbledon tournament in England to complete for the best?" Ryoma pointed out.

"Oh I see…," said Momo grinning stupidly.

"Who's the guy?" asked Ryouga pointing to Momoshiro.

Ryoma smirked and took Momoshiro hand and led him down the stairway calling out, "Boyfriend."

"NANI!" was heard a couple seconds later from the older Echizen brother.

Momoshiro and Ryoma snickered at Ryouga being surprised and made their way down to the atrium.

* * *

"Hoi Fujiko!" exclaimed a voice from down the hall. Before Fuji even had time to turn around to see who was calling his nickname he was pounced/glomped onto. It's not that Fuji didn't know who it was; of course he know who it was. It was the always happy and hyper redhead Eiji Kikumaru. There was a chuckle from behind them and Fuji turned around to face Eiji's boyfriend Oishi Shuichiro.

"I see you made it here well," said Fuji smiling like he always did behind lidded eyes.

"Yes we made it in one piece. Thank you Tezuka for inviting us," said Oishi.

Tezuka who was beside Fuji nodded like it was no problem.

"So you're living here after this? That was your plan right?" asked Fuji.

"Yes," replied Oishi.

"Hoi, this will be so cool!" exclaimed Eiji.

Fuji turned around to see his brother and Mizuki exiting their room; Mizuki had changed clothes and was in more of a frilly outfit. Fuji was guessing because this was a fancy hotel; and even Fuji himself felt a little underdressed for such a place.

"We better head to the atrium, Ryoma, his brother, and Momo have already headed down," said Yuuta.

Tezuka nodded and everyone head down one flight of stairs before heading down another hall. Tezuka found the atrium easily ad opened the large doors. It was a very large green room filled with plants and sun roofs, there were large windows and you could see the tennis stadium below them and probably cold witness a game from this place. In the room sat Ryoma, Momo, Ryouga, Inui and Kaidoh who obviously had arrived earlier that day, Atobe and Jiroh who had brought Ohtori, Shishido, Oshitari, and Gakuto along. Then there was Kirahara Akaya beside him was Marui Bunta, Renji, Sanada, and of course Yukimura. Dan Tachi was also there clinging to Jin Akutsu who was actually trying to fling the kid…well now young adult off his arm, and Sengoku was cracking up at the sight of Akutsu trying to get the little childlike tennis player off his arm.

Tezuka, Fuji, and the others made their way over to that side of the room making it seem like there was more of a crowd. The doors soon opened and a man no older than them probably, walked in the room, his black hair was streaked with red and his brown eyes were dark and shone in the sunlight even though they were hidden by some lightly tented sunglasses. He almost looked like a normal person.

"Before we start introducing ourselves to eachother; I'd like to have all participants over on this side of the room and the guests to stay where they are," he said.

Tezuka separated from Fuji and gave him a quick smile before heading across the room where Ryoma, Ryouga, Dan, Kirahara, Atobe, Sengoku, and Renji where at. There was then a sharp knock at the door right after.

"Enter!" called out the man.

More people came into the room.

"The participants from Korea, America, and the rest of Japan have arrived. The players from Hong Kong and Beijing will be after shortly in the afternoon Touya-San." Said one of the maids.

"Alright, thank you. You may leave now." Replied Touya.

There were no guests with the other players except Kippei who had brought Akira, Shinji, and his sister along as they joined the guest group. There were three Korean players there as well; one with dark brown hair and green eyes believe it or not, the other player had spiked bleached blonde hair and his eyes were hidden by some tacky looking sunglasses tented a bright red color and red and orange flames on the sides that connected to the ears, the other player had dark black hair and thickly framed glasses that continuously slipped a little to where they were at the brim of his nose before he had to push them up again and he unlike the other tennis players in the room looked quite nervous. Behind them were Kevin Smith and another player that nobody knew of but obviously they were representing America.

"Now that we have everyone here I think we can start. I'd like to welcome both the participants and guests to the National Chiba tennis team tournament. My name is Touya Jinkou, son of the person who started this tournament and owns both the stadium and hotel here. My father has left me in change of such an event this year and I hope everything will run smoothly. To begin with; we have more Japanese tennis players this year only because this is Japan; the rest of you from different countries, your coaches have narrowed it down to three. Japan obviously hasn't done that yet but actually you guys combined together have just as much as Japan."

"Moving onto how this tournament works. You've all got the first match setups to know who you're playing first; starting not tomorrow but the next day you all will be completing to go to Wimbledon and only the top three will make it. America is competing with us thing year instead of Europe so this shall be interesting. More on how this tournament works. If you loose two rounds you're out of the rest of it so if you loose once you have another chance. The only way you get out before two rounds is if you forfeit or if your game is love to three. I think that's basically all you need to know. That and everyone's out for themselves, there are no teams, there's just you in this so don't be depending on your teammates even if they are from the same country. Anyway, enjoy your stay here and relax! It's a beautiful place and you all deserve it for making it this far!" said Touya cheerfully after his lecture. He quickly bowed and everyone bowed back and he exited the room.

A minute later everyone else decided they'd leave for their own rooms. Mizuki ended up being the crowd of people trying to get out the door. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were acting childish so Mizuki and Yuuta both tried to squeeze their way past but stumbled out bring someone else down with them.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" said Mizuki his head shot up to see the player from Korea with dark green eyes looking down at him. Yuuta helped Mizuki up, Mizuki's gaze never left that player.

"It's okay _Hajime-chan_," said the player.

Mizuki quickly moved into Yuuta's arms his dark blue orbs looking horrified.

"The snow melts slowly in the spring Hajime-chan," murmured the green eyed male smirking as he walked away.

"Mizuki….are you okay?" asked Yuuta.

"H-Hai," Mizuki replied stuttered.

"That guy…do you two know eachother. He said your name," Yuuta said.

Mizuki swallowed hard; he felt his hard pounding and was ever so slightly trembling. He could not believe it. After forgetting, after moving on and forgetting such a past he had been pushed into the other one like tight ropes were pulling the two together by force.

"Yuuta…" Mizuki whispered feeling shocked that his own voice sounded frightened.

"Mizuki come on what is wrong with you!" exclaimed Yuuta grabbing onto his shoulders as the last of the crowd disappeared. They didn't notice that Tezuka and Fuji were waiting for them, they were too distracted one from seeing the person that he wished he never bumped into, the other wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yuuta it was Izumi. That was him," said Mizuki his head snapped up so his eyes could look directly into Yuuta's very shocked blue ones.

"That sonva bitch!" Yuuta hissed about to move forward.

"Please Yuuta calm down! Please, the best thing you could do for me is not let me out of your sight," protested Mizuki.

Yuuta looked furious.

"Fine, but if he lays another finger on you or tries to mentally hurt you I'll beat the shit outta him until there's nothing left but guts," he snapped.

Fuji blinked.

"Izumi?" he asked.

Both Yuuta and Mizuki whirled around to notice Tezuka and Fuji finally both looking shocked.

"Long story," said Mizuki.

"Mizuki, they need to know because right now we have all day tomorrow is the tournament and they won't," said Yuuta.

Mizuki nodded, "Then let's head up to somewhere more private."

* * *

"So Yukito and Izumi were twins and basically it was a really messed up love triangle?" asked Fuji confirming all that was just explained to him about his brother-in-law.

"You could say that," Mizuki answered biting his lips.

"Then where's Yukito? Did something happen?" asked Tezuka his glasses glinting from the sun setting as they all stood on the balcony over seeing the city of Chiba which was slowly starting to light up as night slowly made it's entrance.

Yuuta placed his arms around Mizuki to comfort him and yet tell to continue; that he'd pick up the pieces and catch him if he would let go and accidentally stumbled.

"Izumi tricked me. All he needed were contacts and he could become Yukito; they were exactly alike except for their eye color. So he decided that he was out to get revenge on both of us. Izumi was sick and twisted he loved us both and yet thought it was beautiful when we were broken and hurt. Yukito already had made love to me but Izumi determined to have the same treatment and the way he could get it was by pretending to be Yukito and confusing me. It ended up as far was him touching me and then Yukito walked in the bedroom to see his own twin brother all over me. Obviously he had gotten the wrong idea…..I was too late to save him. ….He died committing suicide and drowned himself along with stabbing his heart to make sure he died," continued Mizuki.

Fuji looked hurt, he couldn't believe it either. This was why Mizuki wore a mask of fake perfection. To hide what had happened. And running into Izumi here must've must have been like seeing hell flame to life again.

"Mizuki, I'm sorry. It was too young for you to be into that and it was probably why you went to school so far away from home," he said.

Mizuki smiled weakly, "Hai."

Tezuka stood up.

"If he doesn't get beaten by anyone else, I will beat him at tennis and he'll loose his title. It's all I can do for now until he confronts you," he said.

"Tezuka…" murmured Fuji shocked.

Mizuki stood up abruptly.

"He'll get revenge on you for beating him! You know how many people he injured when he got beat? Tezuka it's not that simple. He'll mentally break you down until the end! He also has a similar playing style to Kirahara which doesn't help either and he's not as gentle either," he explained sternly.

"I won't allow you or anybody else I care about go through mental torture any longer. Don't worry about me," said Tezuka.

Fuji looked as though he was about to cry.

"You have to play him first match Tezuka! Don't lie to them and say he has to play other people so they'll let their guard down! Kunimitsu Tezuka you're not thinking and you're jumping into things. Mizuki knows this person well enough that he'll cause physical harm to people and could easily get away with it!" he shouted.

" Fuji, nobody has done anything about this and it's time someone does. I told you I can handle it! Remember when Kaidoh almost got raped I took on three guys?" asked Tezuka.

"Yes but you had Inui and Ryoma and later Momoshiro joining you!" snapped Fuji.

"Nobody is changing my mind. Nobody should go through that. Ever," said Tezuka.

"What how do you know? Had something like this happened to you?" asked Fuji harshly.

Tezuka whirled around.

"No never to be but I know because of my mother's friend… Nobody deserves to go through such pain."

"It's okay. But that's why I'm doing this. It's a jealousy thing when it comes to people who rape you and know you. You're usually involved with another person and they don't like it so they try to break you. That's why I can't stand this, nobody deserves to go through that."

"Yuuta stay with Mizuki at all times. At least until we settle things. We'll see you to your room," said Fuji.

Yuuta nodded and they walked across the halls together. Fuji bode them both goodnight and only glanced back once worriedly before closing the door. Yuuta made sure it was locked and clung onto Mizuki hard.

"Yuuta-kun…"

"You're alright aren't you?" asked Yuuta pain aching in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry…it's just a shock. I am a little bit afraid for everybody else that might end up getting hurt; but I think that once it all comes down to the final fight it's an outnumbered win," explained Mizuki.

"I'm glad you're being so optimistic, I was afraid you'd break and I'd never be able to reach you again," said Yuuta.

Both looked at eachother for a whole minute…a couple seconds more or a couple seconds less maybe. Yuuta's left hand caressed Mizuki's face and he gently kissed him. Mizuki kissed back moving closer to his lover who was once his kouhai, teammate, and once upon a time ago the only person who really made Mizuki feel like somebody else understood him. Even when he didn't know about Yukito and Izumi, Yuuta would still be supportive and patiently wait for him.

"I love you," murmured Yuuta, still looking hurt and worried.

Mizuki kissed him again in reassurance.

"I love you too," he said just as quietly.

"We'll be alright I'm sure of it," Mizuki added.

Yuuta gave a half smile and in his mind he agreed. Who knew what was going to happen? Yuuta just knew that they had more than themselves look after. Everybody was like a full family now supporting and depending on eachother when things got rough like this. Maybe they would show Izumi his place in line and show him that if you wait to long to hurt somebody that you had vulnerable; you might just get stabbed in the heart just as bad as you stabbed them.

* * *

Ryoma served the ball towards the wall and it bounced back as quickly and as fast as it was served. Ryoma hit again and then realized somebody was watching him.

"Echizen, Ryoma. We finally meet at last," said a voice.

On the stands leaning in onto the poles was none other than a green eyed male with dark brown hair. He looked young for his age and his Japanese was insanely fluent from somebody who was from Korea; the languages despite what everybody else thought was completely different.

"Who might you be?" asked Ryoma catching the bouncing ball with his racket cradling it and the bouncing it on the racket.

"A friend of Mizuki Hajime's… Izumi Itsujimata, Korean player. I beat Atobe Keigo when I played him and all I need to do is conquer you and Tezuka Kunimitsu," the male replied with a smirk.

Ryoma placed his hat on and grinned.

"If you're threatening me you'll regret doing so," he said.

Izumi shrugged with the same careless smirk on his face.

"I'm merely warning you, not threatening in anyway at all. I beat your brother and I beat Keigo Atobe so don't take me lightly unless you want to get hurt as much my dear friend has," he answered.

Ryoma let the ball go high the air and then served it letting it fly towards Izumi who whipped out his racket and returned it with a harsh force and before Ryoma had any time to brace himself the tennis ball hit him in the stomach. Ryoma wasn't able to breathe and slowly fell to the ground in pain.

"Have a good night Echizen," called out Izumi as he turned around and threw his hand up.

* * *

Fuji's phone rang loudly after he returned from Yuuta and Mizuki's hotel room. Tezuka blinked at the suddenness of it all and Fuji answered.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Momoshiro?...What? Oh god… We'll be right there!" said Fuji his eyes looking panic struck as he heard what news he had received on the phone. Fuji's head shot up after the phone call was over and hung up.

"Come on Tezuka, we have to head down to the stadium," he said.

"What's happened?" Tezuka asked as they locked the door to their hotel room.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hands and they ran down the hotel's halls and stairs and outside to where the stadium where their match was going to be held tomorrow was at. They ended up entering the large place to find Momoshiro holding a knocked out Ryoma Echizen.

Tezuka now knew why they had ran and why Fuji looked so panic stricken.

Fuji ran down the benches and leapt over the railing that separated the seats going down from the stadium where the tennis court was.

"Momoshiro! What happened?" exclaimed Fuji and Tezuka left over the railing as well.

"I went to go get drinks for us and I just found him here hurt… I don't know what happened, Ryoma's not waking up," croaked out Momoshiro looking like he had cried a couple tears before stopping when he realized that Fuji and Tezuka, Seigaku's former star players, arrived to help him.

Momoshiro hugged Ryoma tight his hands going from his chest down and then Ryoma flinched when Momoshiro touched his stomach. Ryoma's hands stopped him unconsciously letting Momoshiro press on that part of his body.

Momoshiro moved his hand away and Fuji pulled up Ryoma's shirt to reveal a rather large red mark on his stomach. A tennis ball was probably the answer to the mark and it probably was served hard enough to knock the wind out of the pro tennis star and leave him on the floor knocked out.

"Who would do such a thing?" hissed Momo. Tezuka already knew. Mizuki mentioned a certain alive twin having a certain playing style that injured players.

"Izumi. He did it to warn us….," Tezuka pointed out darkly.

Fuji whirled around to face his boyfriend with his jaw dropped.

"And we left Mizuki and Yuuta alone in their hotel room," he said in a daze.

"As long as they locked their door it's okay. They'll be okay. But anybody else might not be. We need to call Eiji and Oishi and everybody else we know and warn them that Izumi is dangerous and he's going to scare us into thinking that he's going to hurt the ones we care about to get to me and anybody else whose participating in that tournament," Tezuka suggested. It sounded more like an order than a suggestion though.

Tezuka was pushed. Izumi had made the first move… Tomorrow it was Tezuka's turn to show Izumi who had the upper hand.

* * *

"Hey you okay Ryoma? I mean you don't exactly have a match until tomorrow since Tezuka is playing today, you could go back and rest," said Ryouga giving his younger brother a noogie.

"I have to be here today, I get to see the bitch who hit me get his ass whipped today and no bruise is going to stop me from seeing it," replied Ryoma.

Ryouga grinned cheekily and snickered. Tezuka was right beside Ryoma at the time too. They were inside the stadium waiting to be called out for the opening ceremonies.

"Representing America, Ryouga Echizen, Kevin Smith, Zachary Lyndonson and Nick Newman!"

Ryouga waved and went out, the crowd could be heard from inside because of the roaring applause. They had heard double the sound when China/Hong Kong, and Taiwan were announced.

"Representing Korea; Lu Sung Mie, Andy Jumai, Mae Hyouran, and their star player Izu the Ice Mountain known formally as Izumi Itsujimata!"

There was even more of a roar and Ryoma knew that Japan was next. Save the best for last.

"Representing Japan! Tachibana Kippei, Dan Tachi, Kirahara Akaya, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu whose rumored that this if lost will be his last game in his career as a pro, and last but not least rival of his own brother and surprisingly representing Japan, Echizen Ryoma! As you see here folks we have not split up this pair here in Japan and this whole game will determined the strongest player here!" exclaimed Touya.

Ryoma and everybody else entered the over crowded stadium. It was loud, there were fangirl screams along with chants for their country or specific players.

"We're about to start our first game! Everybody clear off and will our first players come up to the court!" called out Touya.

Everybody but Tezuka and Izumi cleared off the center stadium and there were more of roar on who was playing.

"He beat Atobe Keigo over in Korea not too long ago."

"I heard he dominated Ryouga Echizen too and is planning to crush Ryoma Echizen."

The front of the audience murmured about who was playing and what a rep each player had. Nobody had any idea on who was going to win. The rest of the players were to make their way into the VIP stand where guests were also allowed. Ryoma instantly spotted Fuji sitting with his younger brother and his boyfriend as well as Oishi and Eiji. Ryoma made his way to the front so he could talk to Fuji while in front of him and everybody else.

Fuji in a distance didn't look worried but up close was the complete opposite. His fists were clenched in his lap and he was biting his lower lip. Mizuki and Yuuta looked just as nervous.

"I hope Tezuka kicks his ass," said Ryoma as he sat down.

"I'm glad to know you're okay. I can only hope the same for Kunimitsu," said Fuji quietly.

"It'll be okay. Tezuka doesn't loose to low down people like that guy," said Ryoma.

"If Yukito were here, he'd tell Tezuka how to beat him. Yukito is the only who knows and sadly he never told me," pointed out Mizuki his eyes on the court.

Yuuta rolled his eyes.

"Figures. Thanks a lot Yukito, you're being a real help telling your best friend how to beat your evil twin brother," he muttered sarcastically.

"Tezuka hopefully will figure out how to beat Izumi," reassured Ryoma.

Hope. That's all they could do as the match began and Tezuka was to serve.

_(A/N: This is the end I'm afraid. >> This story began a mystery and ended a mystery. Basically it means that it's up to your imagination to figure out what happened! Thank you guys sooooo much for supporting 'Anything for You' and 'Memory'! It was such a fun little project to write and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope some of you will continue to read my next couple fic coming out! )_


End file.
